


Catalyst

by Emerald1



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald1/pseuds/Emerald1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cat·a·lyst (Noun) - a person or thing that precipitates an event or change. An event triggers a discovery which triggers an admission. Changes are coming that blur the line between personal and professional for Gibbs and McGee, while DiNozzo is faced with the choice to either step up and become the man they all know he can be or remain trapped in his own insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Catalyst 

 

 

 

"Okay, we've got a total of five possible contacts. Gibbs, you and McGee will take Donaldson. DiNozzo and David will be on Tucker. My three teams will take Maxwell, Churchill and Lambert. With any luck, one of the five will lead us to Adams." Fornell ended the briefing and handed out the photographs of all of their potential suspects.

 

The FBI had been working the case for months, but when two of the likely contacts ended up being from a nearby Navy base, he'd reluctantly brought in Gibbs and his team. With any luck, the actual contact would end up being one of the civilians and by the end of the night the case would once again be an FBI investigation.

 

Tucker's leave started at the end of his watch, at 1800. Tony and Ziva were watching and when he left with several other sailors for a night on the town, they discreetly followed behind. As per the plan, Donaldson's CO kept him behind for some last minute paperwork, just long enough that the two tails didn't arouse any suspicion. Donaldson finally left and headed for a seedy part of town.

 

Gibbs was not amused. "If we get to sit outside while he spends two weeks pay on a hooker, Fornell is going to owe me big time."

 

Tim knew to keep his mouth shut, just pointing out a parking space when Donaldson pulled over. The two men kept to the shadows as they followed their suspect for several blocks. Eventually, he stopped and got in line at an old time movie house.

 

Grinning, Gibbs pointed at the movie poster, partially blocked by a stocky man. "It's a remake of _High Noon_. Best western ever. This won't be so bad, I'll get the tickets."

 

While Gibbs was in line, McGee looked around. He expected a few women, even for a western, but everyone filing into the theater was male, a great number of them wearing leather under their heavy winter coats. Suspicions growing, Tim looked back at the poster, his eyes widening as the man leaning against it finally moved away revealing the previously unseen "-er" at the end of "noon."

 

"Oh, crap."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

"Boss, I'm pretty sure this isn't the movie you think it is." Practically stepping on the other man's heels, McGee whispered in Gibbs' ear as they walked in the theater.

 

"Better than standing in the rain, McGee." Gibbs found a seat where they had a good view of Donaldson but he wouldn't notice them. The place was run down, evidenced by the missing arm rests between many of the seats and the stale air. "Floor's sticky, hate it when someone spills a damn soda on the floor."

 

"I don't think that's soda, Boss."

 

Gibbs started to tell McGee to quit complaining, but the movie started and he leaned back in his seat. It was the typical spaghetti western opening; a stock distance shot of a town, cutting to a close up of a tumbleweed rolling across the screen. The jangle of spurs could be heard, then a pair of cowboy boots could be seen as the tumbleweed rolled away. The cheesy music increased as the camera panned up, showing the lead actor wearing leather chaps, a leather vest and a leather cock ring.

 

Despite his best efforts, Gibbs could feel his eyebrow creeping up in surprise before he cautiously looked around the darkened theater. Activity was already starting as some of the men paired off, while others were looking hungrily at his young agent. Silently cursing Fornell, Gibbs wrapped his arm around McGee and pulled him close.

 

"Boss?"

 

Gibbs slid his other hand under McGee's long coat, rubbing it along his leg. "Unless you want a different dance partner, I'd suggest you play along."

 

An elderly man with long hair and missing teeth was not quite casually moving to a seat closer to them, grinning at Tim and licking his lips. Tim tuned towards Gibbs, rubbing his face against Gibbs' throat before settling into a position where he could see their suspect, the screen and feel the warm pulse against his face. It was going to be a very long night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Their suspect did meet up with several men before the movie ended. None of them were Adams and none of the encounters involved much talking. McGee was grateful he was wearing a trench coat by the time he stood and even Gibbs had to discretely adjust himself before they moved.

 

Back in the car, they followed Donaldson a few miles to a parking lot next to some hiking trails at a lesser used park. There were over a dozen cars in the parking lot, the solo men quickly meeting up. Some went back to a car while other groups were more adventurous and found interesting uses for the picnic benches and rusty playground equipment. Luckily, Donaldson was not an exhibitionist and brought his newest lover back to his car.

 

Tim kept glancing back at the entrance of the park. "If the local LEO's make a sweep of the park and we get arrested..."

 

Gibbs smirked, then realized he had a valid point. Vance laughed when he was called, but eventually he calmed down enough to call the metro vice commander.

 

Again, as to not attract the wrong kind of attention, Gibbs pulled McGee close and they began to make out while taking turns watching Donaldson's car. Gibbs was on watch, McGee's lips against his throat, and he instinctively began to play with Tim's cock through his jeans.

 

Donaldson's playmate changed once again and by the time Gibbs was able to see him well enough to determine that it wasn't Adams, he had his hand inside Tim's pants. After years of staying on the straight side of the street, Gibbs couldn't help himself as his fingers tightened around the hard, leaking shaft.

 

Tim was lost in a sea of sensations. The strong, calloused hand so expertly working him was so different than anything he'd ever felt before. Part of his mind was on the countdown until they'd shift and he'd be the one watching Donaldson, but the rest of him was awash in the sensations. Gibbs touching him so intimately, Gibbs' warm skin, tasting like spice and coffee under his tongue, his own hand pressing against the throbbing flesh between Gibbs' thighs. It was suddenly too much and he started to pull back.

 

Gibbs could feel Tim's balls tighten up as the younger man's breathing became uneven and he stiffened up. Rather than stop what he was doing, Gibbs loosened his grip just enough to pop the button on McGee's jeans, giving him more room. Then Gibbs ran his teeth up Tim's jawline to nip at his ear lobe before whispering, "That's it, Tim. Come for me." He picked up speed and tightened his fingers as McGee gave a muffled cry.

 

Permission and orders from Gibbs had always been a very important part of Tim's life. Permission to hack, permission to rest, to eat. Orders to find answers, to be all right, to not get hurt. When the words were spoken, the order to come for Gibbs, his body took over. He always gave Gibbs his best and this time was no different as his vision went white and his entire body shook from the intensity. When Tim came back to Earth, Gibbs was watching him with a heated look and slowly licking the pearly fluid off of his fingers. By the time Gibbs' hand was spotless, Tim was rock hard again and the smile on Gibbs' face was predatory.

 

The vibration of Gibbs' phone, which they both felt, broke the mood and Tim moved back enough for Gibbs to pull his phone out of his pocket.

 

"Yeah, Gibbs."

 

McGee didn't try to listen in as he fought to control his breathing. Instead, he waited for Gibbs to end the call.

 

When he did, Gibbs tossed his phone up onto the dash and fired up the car. "One of Fornell's teams picked up Adams. Let's get out of here."

 

Not knowing what to say, McGee just nodded, not paying attention to where Gibbs was driving them. When the car finally stopped and Gibbs killed the engine, he looked up to find them parked in front of Gibbs' house.

 

"Boss?"

 

"Come on, you can get cleaned up here." Gibbs led him upstairs and into the bathroom, grabbing fresh towels from the linen closet as they passed. In the bathroom Gibbs slowly unbuttoned Tim's shirt, sliding his hands inside to pull the shirt tails free. He smiled as Tim shuddered and his breath quickened. "I'll throw your clothes in the washer while you take a shower."

 

Mind spinning, Tim just nodded and let Gibbs help him undress. His coat and shoes were dropped on a chair in the bedroom before Gibbs carried the rest of his clothes back downstairs.

 

When Gibbs returned upstairs, Tim was in the shower, leaning against the tile wall as the water beat down onto him, one hand slowly working between his legs. Silently, Gibbs stripped down and stepped into the shower, wrapping both arms around him to take over.

 

After a few strokes, Gibbs stopped and turned Tim around, pulling his head down for a kiss. "We can only have one night."

 

"I know."

 

Smiling, Gibbs pressed McGee back against the tile and slowly sank down, trailing his mouth down the wet skin to his prize. He heard Tim gasp as he swallowed him down. It had been far too long since Gibbs had had this pleasure and he prolonged it as best he could, backing off when he could sense Tim was getting close. He worked one finger inside the other man, staying away from his prostate at first as he stretched and prepared him. He was up to two fingers before he started rubbing the sensitive gland. Tim was begging to come and this time Gibbs didn't stop, using the other man's climax as a distraction to add the third finger.

 

Gibbs greedily swallowed down every drop, twisting and flexing his fingers before pulling them out and standing. His own legs were shaking from the strain and Tim was barely on his feet. "Bed, now."

 

They stumbled out of the shower, grabbing towels and making a haphazard attempt to dry off before continuing onto the bedroom. Gibbs pulled the pillows down to the center of the bed and threw his towel over them before positioning Tim on his belly, draped over the mound, legs spread.

 

The light was dim, so Gibbs felt more than saw the marks on the back of Tim's scrotal sack. He was careful because of them, but with Tim humping the pillows and begging for more, Gibbs didn't hesitate to continue. He fumbled with the drawer of the nightstand, but found the bottle of lube and the box of condoms. He rolled the latex into place before coating it and his fingers with the lube. He eased his fingers back into Tim – it was tight, but McGee was thrusting back on his fingers, fucking himself and begging for more. After one last twisting and spreading of his fingers, Gibbs pulled his hand back, wiping it on the corner of the towel before lining his cock up with the twitching hole.

 

Slowly he pushed in, stopping when Tim cried out. He rubbed his hand up and down Tim's back. "Easy, easy." After giving him a minute to adjust, Gibbs continued to push in, stopping once he was all the way in. This time the wait was shorter before Tim started to push back against him.

 

They found their rhythm quickly, Gibbs pulling Tim up just far enough that his penis was not making contact with the towel as it bounced with each stroke. Gibbs was slamming into him hard enough that Tim needed both hands to balance, giving him no way to touch himself.

 

The tightness around him was fantastic, too good, almost. Before he was ready, Gibbs could feel his own climax approaching. It hit him hard and he let out a roar, adjusting so his last few strokes were aimed directly at Tim's prostate.

 

Tim's ass clamped down on him even tighter as Gibbs pressed deeper, draped across Tim's back as he tried to catch his breath. The tight muscle acted almost like a cock ring, keeping him partially hard.

 

"More." Tim was grinding back against him, tightening his ass muscles as he twisted and flexed. After his two earlier climaxes, the few strokes against his prostate hadn't been enough to push Tim over the edge a third time.

 

It didn't take long before Tim's movements had Gibbs hard enough to start fucking again. He leaned heavier against Tim, rolling his hips forward enough that each stroke was nudging him in exactly the right spot. Their change of angle also meant that the tip of Tim's cock was rubbing against the towel with each stroke.

 

"Yeah." Tim was rocking, sliding his body back and forth on Gibbs' cock, meeting him stroke for stroke. His breath was coming in short pants as his balls tightened up once again.

 

Gibbs could feel himself getting close, too, and he sped up, slamming harder into McGee. Tim let out a yell and his muscles clamped down on Gibbs, pulling him over the edge with Tim.

 

When it was over, they were laying on their sides, Gibbs' cock still buried in McGee's ass. Gibbs kissed Tim's shoulder and smiled. "That was something else. Damn, you're tight, it must have been a while."

 

Tim froze, not knowing how to answer the question. Gibbs instantly became concerned, a feeling of dread growing in his stomach. "Please tell me that wasn't your first time bottoming?" He raised up on one elbow as Tim rolled his head back enough to make eye contact. "Damn it, you should have said something. I wouldn't have..."

 

"Wouldn't have taken me? I'm sorry, but in the last hour and a half, I've come three times and probably harder than I every have. Why would I say anything that might make you stop?"

 

Gibbs couldn't quite stop the chuckle, but he did manage to turn it into a slightly annoyed sounding snort. "I could have hurt you." Holding onto the condom, he pulled out, carefully checking for blood.

 

Now that their bodies were no longer connected, Tim rolled onto his back, wincing slightly. "You'd never hurt me. Ever."

 

The confidence gave Gibbs a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach as he trailed his fingers down Tim's arm to squeeze his hand. "I didn't see any blood, but let me get a washcloth and clean you up." When Tim started to object, Gibbs shook his head. "I've already seen the scars."

 

Tim froze, then rolled off the bed on the other side. "I'm fine. I'm going to put the wash in the dryer." He picked up his towel from the floor and wrapped it around his waist before leaving the room. Gibbs cursed, picking up the towel off the bed and quickly cleaning himself before grabbing a pair of boxers and following McGee.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been forgetting to update here. Since I'm working on chapter 24, I'd better get busy posting.

 

The dryer was running by the time Gibbs made it down the stairs. He found McGee tightly gripping the sides of the dryer, staring down at the top. Quietly, he stepped up behind the other man and wrapped his arms around his waist before pressing his lips against the back of his neck. "Some of those scars are recent."

 

Tim dropped his head and sighed. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

 

"It's not in your medical records and it's too major to be missed in your pre-hire physical. Plus the age of the scars, it happened after you joined the Agency, didn't it?"

 

Still staring at the top of the dryer, Tim silently nodded.

 

"After you joined my team?"

 

Another nod and Gibbs tightened his grip on the younger man. "Why didn't you come to me? You should have come to me."

 

"I couldn't, you were a suspect."

 

"What?" Gibbs stiffened and moved back, dropping his arms to his side. "You thought I..."

 

"No." Tim turned around, the ache in his heart obvious on his face. "No, never, but I wasn't able to give a statement at first." He looked around, this wasn't the kind of conversation to have in a laundry room. "Do you have any bourbon up here?"

 

"Yeah, the good stuff is in the kitchen." Gibbs led him out of the laundry room and a few minutes later they were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, a glass of Gibbs' best bourbon in front of each of them.

 

McGee raised his glass to his mouth, not enough to take a swallow, but enough to taste it on his lips. "Do you remember when Tony got the plague?"

 

"Kinda hard to forget that, McGee."

 

Continuing on as if Gibbs hadn't said anything, Tim explained further. "When the case was over and Morrow stood the entire team down for a week, you were on your way to the hospital to see Tony. I said I'd go later and you got kinda pissed at me."

 

"Yeah, it really wasn't you." Gibbs hadn't really thought about taking out his frustrations on McGee that day in the underground garage. He'd always assumed that McGee knew that.

 

"I know, Boss, and normally I'd have gone with you, but my sister was waiting for me to pick her up from the airport." Tim gave his first smile since Gibbs had asked him about the scars, then turned serious again. "If you'd looked in your rear view mirror, you'd have seen me getting jumped."

 

Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment trying to remember. He'd been frustrated and tired, their conversation interrupted by a group from the legal department walking past them, plus several other people.

 

Seeing the reaction on Gibbs' face, Tim nodded and continued. "He... he was one of the security guards. Ted Patterson, I'd been tutoring his son for a few months. Walked past us while we were talking, and then after you left he came up behind me and hit me across the back of my head with his nightstick. I don't even remember hitting the ground. The next thing I knew I'd been dragged around the corner, my gun was gone and he was tearing my pants off of me."

 

"That bastard sexually assaulted you?" Gibbs had such a tight grip on his glass that his knuckles were white.

 

"No, he..." This time Tim took a larger sip of the bourbon. "He kept saying that he didn't want any fags around his kids, that balls were a waste on a fag."

 

The scars suddenly made sick sense. "He tried to castrate you." Just the thought made him take a healthy swig of his drink, needing the burn.

 

"Yeah. He'd have been successful, too, but a couple of the people that heard us arguing came back. It was enough of a distraction that I was able to kick him before I passed out again. He ran, but they heard the commotion and found me."

 

Gibbs knew what had happened next. "Group of witnesses heard us arguing, came back a few minutes later to find you unconscious and bloodied, I instantly became suspect number one." He took another gulp of the bourbon. "Why wasn't I arrested?"

 

"Morrow was already being vetted for the position at Homeland Security. The scandal would have ended his chances before he got his first official interview. I was sent to a private hospital and all the evidence went to a private lab. You were under surveillance, but Director Morrow made the decision to not move until they had solid evidence or I was able to make a statement. Patterson hadn't exactly thought any of it through, so it didn't take too long to put the pieces together. My understanding is that he was arrested the next day."

 

"Instead of me."

 

"Yeah, instead of you."

 

Gibbs felt like his head was spinning as he tried to grasp what had happened behind his back. "Did Patterson ever give a reason? Why would he think you were gay, and why such a violent reaction?"

 

"He'd heard some rumors about my sexuality and then when his son came out to him..."

 

"He decided that you'd seduced his son?"

 

Tim nodded. "I hadn't, but he believed the rumors because they'd come from a reliable source."

 

Gibbs was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he asked anyways. "The source, was it ever confirmed?"

 

"Director Morrow put Kate in charge of tracking the rumor down. She confirmed it was Tony that started the rumor. It was a joke that snowballed, supposedly, but a lot of people took it seriously."

 

"Nothing was done?"

 

"Ari killed Kate before she could turn in her final report, Patterson took the deal Morrow offered him, Morrow got his job at Homeland Security and everything else got swept under the rug."

 

"And you were left to deal with it on your own. Did you ever get any help?"

 

Tim lifted his glass to wet his lips again and discovered that the glass was empty. Gibbs poured more into it while Tim struggled to explain how he'd felt at the time. "I didn't do anything wrong, but I felt so ashamed and embarrassed. Then Kate died and I didn't have anyone in my corner. I knew that if it came to me or Tony, I'd lose every time, so when Morrow and then Director Shepard wanted me to keep my mouth shut, I didn't feel like I had a choice."

 

Gibbs didn't know how to answer that, but McGee wasn't finished talking. "The last surgery to try and repair the damage was when Vance had me in Cybercrimes. When that failed, Vance required me to see a see an agency psychologist before he'd agree to let me go back on your team."

 

"One session with a shrink..."

 

"Saw her for almost a year." McGee was now on his third glass of bourbon. "Apparently, I had a lot of issues to work out."

 

He couldn't imagine the number of issues an assault like that would bring up, but Gibbs had another question first. "When you said the surgery failed..."

 

Emotions loosened by the alcohol, Tim's face twisted with grief. "I'll never be a father, Gibbs. That was my last chance, but they couldn't repair enough of the damage."

 

"Ah, hell, McGee. When you meet the right woman, there's other options."

 

"No, don't you get it?" After the sudden burst of anger, Tim sagged in his chair. "I'm not like Tony. I don't have the women chasing after me. The only thing about me that caught their attention was my brain, my ability to give them a smart kid. Now I don't even have that."

 

"If that's all a woman sees when she looks at you, then she's a damn fool, Tim." Gibbs stood and pulled Tim up with him. "Come on, you're exhausted."

 

Upstairs, he tugged the towel off of Tim before urging him into the bed. Drunk and overwhelmed, McGee was pliant as Gibbs arranged the bed for them and then pulled him close. Tim nuzzled his face against Gibbs throat and ran his fingers through the older man's chest hair before falling asleep while Gibbs remained awake, stroking his fingertips up and down Tim's back as he thought about everything he'd learned that night.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

"Good morning." Gibbs squeezed him one final time before pulling back. "I'll drive you home so you can change."

 

"Thanks." Tim quietly dressed in his clothes from the day before, slightly wrinkled from a night sitting in the dryer. Before they left, he reached out and touched Gibbs' arm. "Last night was a memory I'll cherish forever."

 

Gibbs brushed his hand down Tim's face. "Me, too."

 

The trip to Silver Spring and back was quiet, both men lost in their thoughts. Once back at the Yard, Gibbs disappeared for coffee and McGee went in to start on the cold cases he was reviewing. Gibbs arrived back a few minutes later with two cups, setting the second one down on McGee's desk before starting to review what he could of the younger man's agency medical records.

 

"Thanks, Boss." The two men exchanged a smile before returning to their work.

 

When the rest of the team arrived Gibbs found himself staring at Tony, wondering if he had any idea of how much his insecurities had hurt his teammate. When Tony started bragging about the women he'd flirted with while watching Tucker the night before and suggesting that McGee would have crashed and burned under the same circumstances, Gibbs put an immediate stop to it.

 

"DiNozzo, David, go re-interview the witnesses from the Harper case." He dropped the file on Tony's desk on his way up to Vance's office.

 

Tony immediately started to whine. "The Harper case, Boss? His neighbor is that weird cat lady; why can't McGee go out there?"

 

Gibbs turned around and moved into DiNozzo's personal space. "Oh, I don't know, DiNozzo. Maybe because he's allergic to cats and ended up in the emergency room the last time he was out there? Maybe because I'm your boss and I just told you to go? Now, get moving." After one last glare, he took the stairs two at a time, leaving a stunned senior agent in his wake.

 

Tony stared after him, stunned, before turning to McGee. "You never told me that it gets that bad."

 

"I'd never spent four hours in a basement with twenty-five cats either." McGee shrugged and went back to what he was working on, but Tony didn't move.

 

"How bad did it get?"

 

Tim sighed and saved what he was working on. "Spent a couple of hours in the ER, they had me on an IV to stop the reaction, made me a little nervous when they set up for a tracheotomy, but it never got to that point. Ducky and Jimmy drove out to pick me up since the doctors wouldn't let me drive myself back. Until about three minutes ago, I didn't even know that Gibbs knew anything about it, Tony."

 

"You tried to hide it? Are you crazy?"

 

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the headache that was threatening to form. "No, I didn't try to hide it. It just never came up. I don't complain to Gibbs about that kind of stuff, not like..." He snapped his mouth closed before saying something he'd regret. Admitting to Gibbs about Patterson's attack had stirred up his emotions a lot more than he'd been willing to admit.

 

"Like who, McGee?"

 

Before it could get heated between the two men, Ziva stepped in. "We should go, yes? Gibbs is not in a good mood today."

 

"Yeah, sure, okay." Tony gave Tim a strange look as Ziva led him to the elevator.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

"Is there a particular reason you're stomping around my office?" Vance had waited for Gibbs to say something, but he was getting tired of waiting.

 

Gibbs finally stopped in front of the window. "McGee finally told me about Patterson last night. Damn it, Leon, I should have been told the night he was attacked."

 

Realizing this was not going to be either quick or easy, Vance tossed his pen down on the desk. "Yes, you should have, but it wasn't me sitting in this office back then. By the time I knew anything about it, making sure McGee had the tools to deal with it was my priority, not your hurt feelings at being left out of the loop. I am glad he finally told you, though. Patterson will be getting out of prison soon."

 

"After what he did?" Gibbs realized why the short sentence after such a brutal crime. "The plea bargain."

 

"Yep."

 

"Maybe the parole board will have more sense."

 

"No board, Patterson wasn't exactly a model prisoner. He's serving his full sentence."

 

Gibbs finally sat in the chair across from Vance. "Oh, this just keeps getting better and better. You think he'll go after McGee?"

 

Vance didn't have to really think about it. "Patterson's wife divorced him, took the kids, took everything. After twenty-two years in the Corps, he'll be getting a dishonorable discharge with complete loss of benefits. Yeah, he'll be coming after him."

 

"Shit." Gibbs rubbed the sides of his face as he thought through options. "When he does, are you going to cover it up like your predecessors?"

 

"It's a little more complicated than that, Gibbs. Has McGee suddenly decided to go public with what happened to him?"

 

"Shit." Gibbs knew he sounded like a broken record, but he didn't have the words to describe how he felt about the whole situation.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

"What happened to you guys?" McGee gave his partners a once over as they walked back into the squad room. Both were wearing different clothes and Ziva's hair was pulled back into a damp pony tail.

 

Ziva smiled as she dropped her notebook on the desk. "Tony did not want us to bring any cat dandruff back into the bullpen."

 

"Dander, Ziva, it's cat dander." Tony rolled his eyes as he set his backpack under his desk. "Figured you didn't need to be breathing it all afternoon."

 

Tim smiled at the gesture. "Thanks, guys, that means a lot."

 

Even Gibbs gave an approving nod from his desk before they started comparing notes on the case. A few more details from the neighbors gave them a new angle that kept them busy until the end of the day. When Gibbs told them to knock it off for the day, the team wasted no time wrapping it up, but Gibbs called McGee back before he could leave, neither man noticing that DiNozzo stayed behind.

 

"You got a back-up weapon that you carry?"

 

"A little Beretta when I can't carry my Sig."

 

Gibbs shook his head. "From now on, you carry both. We're going to go to the range this week. I want you as proficient with your back-up as you are with your main weapon and with either hand. Understood?"

 

"Yes, Boss."

 

"Good, we're starting advanced hand to hand tomorrow. Make sure you bring your gear and a good cup."

 

"Boss, that's not..."

 

"Tomorrow, McGee. Not open to discussion."

 

Tim sighed as he picked up his coat. "Yes, Boss."

 

Tony eased around the corner away from the elevator, waiting for McGee to leave, then returned to the bullpen. "Boss, is there something going on that I should know about?"

 

"No. Go home, DiNozzo." Tony continued to stand there until Gibbs finally looked up at him. "What?"

 

"Are you pissed at me? Because I'm really getting the feeling that you're pissed at me."

 

"Go home, DiNozzo." Gibbs stared at him until he started moving again, then called out, almost as an afterthought. "And leave McGee alone."

 

Up on the catwalk, Vance watched the exchange, not coming down until Tony had left on the elevator. "You know McGee dealt with all of this alone in part so DiNozzo wouldn't find out."

 

Gibbs leaned back, staring up at the skylight. "Right now I just want to throttle him."

 

"Oh, I know." Vance sat on the edge of Gibbs' desk. "I didn't know the details until after DiNozzo was aboard the Ronald Reagan, but I was more than ready to can his ass when I read the file."

 

"Why didn't you?"

 

"When his last surgery didn't give him the results he wanted, McGee really hit bottom for a while, but no matter how bad it got for him, he didn't want your team torn apart. Even when I had them scattered across the globe, it really mattered to him that when the mole was found, the team could be rebuilt." Vance gave him a pointed look. "Let it go, Jethro. It's what McGee wants."

 

Vance left for the evening and Gibbs leaned back in his chair, speaking to the empty room. "It's not that easy, Leon."

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

It was tempting to ignoring the knocking, but McGee knew Tony wasn't about to leave, so with a heavy sigh he opened the door. As expected, DiNozzo was standing there with beer and pizza. "Tony..."

 

"Hey, you need to eat, McSkinny." Tony gave a grin that didn't reach his eyes as he came in and dropped the pizza box on the kitchen counter. "I'm in the mood for a movie, you got any science fiction? Of course you do, so pick something out, already."

 

"Tony, you hate sci fi. What's going on?"

 

"I don't know, man. You tell me." Tony looked deadly serious as he sat on the sofa and studied the other man. "You're in trouble, aren't you? 'Cause Gibbs is pretty freaked out and he never freaks out."

 

"It's nothing, Tony." Tim tried to distract the other man with plates, but it didn't work as DiNozzo dug in his heels.

 

"Nope. Can't be an 'it' and a 'nothing' at the same time. That would be like matter and anti-matter existing in the same space. Can't happen."

 

Tim narrowed his eyes at the reference. He'd always suspected there was much more of a nerd hidden in his partner than the other man would ever admit, but he couldn't afford to get distracted. "Okay, it was something that happened a long time ago, but it's over. Unfortunately, Gibbs just found out."

 

"Must have been pretty bad to have the Boss tweaking out about it now."

 

"It's over, Tony. Leave it alone."

 

Tony recognized the warning, but he had to know. "Was it something I did?"

 

"Leave it alone, Tony."

 

The non-answer was an answer in its own right. "I'm sorry, man." He stared at McGee, noting the stiff posture. "I'm not real good about knowing when I cross the line, so next time knock me back over it, okay?"

 

That got him his first smile of the evening as Tim picked up his beer. "Gibbs has decided I need more physical training, you might regret that, DiNozzo."

 

Tony returned the smile, feeling something inside him relax just a bit. "I'll take the risk."

 

They ate in silence for a few more minutes as Tony looked around. McGee was still in the same tiny apartment he'd rented when he first transferred to the team. The writing desk had been replaced by a sofa, but little else had changed since that first time he and Kate had broken into the place all those years ago. "Why are you still here, Tim?"

 

"What?"

 

"This apartment, you can afford better, you certainly deserve better, so why haven't you moved?"

 

Tim set his empty bottle down on the floor and leaned back in the sofa. "With the hours we keep I'm not really here that much and I use my money for other things."

 

Tony thought about his own place. It had been tight when the building went condo, but purchasing his unit had been the best decision he'd ever made outside of taking Gibbs up on his job offer. His sanctuary had kept him sane through some pretty rough times. "You deserve a place where you can unwind, recharge your batteries. Not settle for someplace you can catch a few hours sleep in."

 

"I do have a place." The concern from his partner prompted a confession he never thought he'd make to the other man. "I've never told anyone, never even added it to my personnel file, but instead of renting a bigger apartment, I bought a vacation home. It's about a two hour drive from here so it's close enough that I can go out there a couple of times a month but far enough away that I can put the job away for a day or two."

 

"Wow, really?" Tony was surprised, but now that he knew, a lot of things made sense, including the cheap apartment, but especially how the other man seemed to bounce back after a few days off. He held up his hand as if making a vow. "I won't bug you about it or go behind your back to track it down."

 

"Thanks, Tony." McGee chuckled and shook his head. "Every time we get a case out of town, I think we're going to end up there and I'll have to explain it to everyone."

 

"Even if we end up working a case right down the street, you don't have to say anything."

 

"It's a little town, Tony. Bigger than Stillwater, but somebody would be bound to recognize me." Tim shrugged and opened a second beer. "If it happens, it happens, but until then I'll enjoy my privacy."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

By the time the weekend came, McGee was a nervous wreck. Three trips to the range, daily sessions in the gym, Gibbs had touched him more that week than in all the years he'd known the man. He'd gratefully escaped to the Delaware coast and the little cottage he had purchased several years ago. Like he'd explained to Tony, the monthly mortgage kept his apartment budget limited, but every time he pulled into the dirt road, it was worth it.

 

Part of him half expected Tony to show up, but the other man kept his word, allowing Tim the time and the solitude to sort out the changes in his life.

 

Telling Gibbs about the attack had been terrifying, but cathartic. Unfortunately, it had also brought up a lot of the anger and pain he'd been forced to lock away. Tim knew that he had to get a handle on what had been stirred up. His friendship with Tony had matured and strengthened over the years and the other man didn't deserve to be punished for something he knew nothing about.

 

Then there was the more intimate changes. Gibbs had been right, that had been Tim's first time bottoming. His first sexual experience with a man at all, actually, and it had sent his world on end. Was he gay, was it just Gibbs, were questions he thought about every night. Laying in bed he could still remember the feel of the thick shaft buried deep inside him, Gibbs hands rough against his sensitized skin, his warm breath against his neck. He didn't think he could ever walk back into that house without throwing himself at the other man.

 

It was a three mile hike between his cottage and the beach, enough to keep the price down, avoid most winter storms and give him plenty of exercise. Standing on the shoreline, feeling the cold wind on his face was both invigorating and calming. By the end of the second day he had no answers about the changes in how he felt about Gibbs, but at least he could breathe.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

"Good morning, did you have a good weekend, McGee?"

 

"Yes, I did, Ziva. Thank you." Tim dropped his backpack under his desk and sat down with a smile as he booted up his computer. "What about you, did you enjoy our time off?" He smiled and listened as she talked about her weekend, but didn't offer any details of his own. When he looked up, Tony gave him a knowing smile and he nodded in return as Gibbs walked in with more case files for them to review, starting the work week.

 

It was mid afternoon before he and DiNozzo were alone in the bullpen. Tony looked around before coming over to sit on the corner of his desk. "Your weekends away do you a lot of good, McGee. I always figured you were getting lucky somewhere, but it's the getting away, isn't it?"

 

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love my job and I love you guys, but going out there lets me shed all the bad stuff we deal with every day."

 

"Your own fortress of solitude?" Grinning, Tony leaned over and clapped his arm. "I'm glad for you, man."

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Two weeks of cold cases and daily sessions at 'Gibbs' Gym' had the three of them praying for a new case, so they anxiously waited while Gibbs was called upstairs.

 

"Grab your toothbrushes, we're hitting the road." Gibbs came down and went to his desk. "McGee, it's a little town called Milford, Delaware. Figure out how in the heck we get there."

 

"I already know how to get there, Boss." He laughed and shook his head as he looked over at Tony.

 

Tony was baffled for a moment, then remembered a conversation over beer and pizza one night. "You've got to be kidding me."

 

"Told you it was going to happen someday. Guess someday is today."

 

Gibbs was glaring at the two of them. "Would you like to share with the rest of the class?"

 

"I, umm, I own a place right outside of Milford."

 

The eyebrow went up, but Gibbs seemed to take it in stride. "Good, we don't need a motel, then."

 

"Boss..."

 

McGee shook his head, a resigned look on his face. "It's okay, Tony."

 

The four of them scattered, preparing to leave, and Gibbs cornered his senior agent. "Is there a problem, DiNozzo?"

 

Two weeks ago, Tony realized that something he'd done had caused much more damage that he ever dreamed possible to his friend and he'd made a personal vow to watch out for the younger man better. "Gibbs, think about it. McGee bought a vacation house and kept it a secret from all of us for years. It's his place to escape all the crap that comes with the job. Maybe he should have had the right to invite us to stay there, or even – I don't know – keep his private place private?"

 

With Tony's admonishment still ringing in his ears, Gibbs next sought out McGee, biting back the urge to touch the other man's face and pull him close. Instead, Gibbs stood in front of him, blocking his path. "If you don't want us underfoot, just say so. There's got to be a motel around there someplace."

 

"There's a couple of motels, but this week an antique festival is going on so I know they're all booked." He shrugged and gave a half grin. "Just don't let Ziva start rearranging my stuff and we'll manage."

 

"Fair enough." Gibbs watched McGee walk away, noticing the sway of his ass and his long limbs.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

McGee was behind the wheel of the sedan, since he knew the way, and Gibbs followed behind with the van. They made good time, arriving mid-afternoon. There had been no further leads about the missing lieutenant whose car had been found abandoned in the woods the day before. After spending several hours going over the car, Gibbs checked in with the local sheriff then McGee drove them to his secret home.

 

Tony and now Gibbs knew how important this was as they looked around. Traffic was almost non-existent this far outside of town and it was easy to follow the sedan. McGee turned onto an unmarked road several miles past the last major intersection. They passed several small homes before the road turned into a narrow dirt lane. Past the view of any of the other houses they came to a small bungalow, similar to what was built in the lowlands of the deep South. Small, only one and a half stories, with a covered porch across the entire front, the quaint place was a surprise to McGee's teammates. The sedan was parked in the carport and Gibbs pulled the MCRT van up next to it.

 

Tim led them up onto the porch and unlocked the door. Gibbs looked around, approving of the secure deadbolts and window locks that kept the house secure when Tim was back in DC. Once inside, McGee gave them the tour. The front door opened to a living and dining room that spanned the full front of the house with a wood stove tucked in the corner. The kitchen was small but the appliances were full sized, even the dishwasher. As they walked towards the back of the house, past the stairs, Tim pointed out the laundry facilities to the right of the hall and the compact bathroom to the left.

 

"There's two bedrooms down here. I turned one into a study but there's a futon somebody can sleep on."

 

They all peeked in, seeing the futon just past a familiar writing desk and typewriter. Next they followed McGee into the other bedroom. It was slightly larger with its own bathroom. Plain pine furniture filled the room, a blue and white quilt on the full sized bed. "This used to be the master bedroom."

 

"Used to be?"

 

Tim had to smile at Tony's attempt to tone down his curiosity. "The previous owners had the upstairs as a bunk room for all of their grandkids. Once all the bunk beds were gone, it was pretty big so I made it into my bedroom." He didn't offer to show it to them as they returned to the living room and McGee started loading the wood stove with kindling. "The sofa makes out into a bed and there's extra bedding in the closet. I'll let you guys fight out who gets which bed down here."

 

Kindling ablaze, McGee went out the kitchen door to bring in more wood. Gibbs tossed his bag on the sofa, claiming it for himself. "Shortest one here gets the futon, Ziva."

 

Tony was surprised that Gibbs didn't automatically take the bedroom, but glad to not be fighting the ninja for a bed and grinned. "Guess that leaves me the real bedroom." He passed Tim in the hall as the other man brought in an armload of chopped wood. Tim dumped the wood in the box next to the wood stove and retreated to the office, gathering some papers and checking the locks on the desk drawers.

 

Ziva didn't notice as she checked out the supplies in the kitchen. "McGee, the food in the refrigerator is fresh."

 

"Yeah, Ziva, I'm out here every time we have a day off." Tim opened the door under the U-shaped stairs, revealing a pantry. "I keep it pretty well stocked. Most weeks I just have to pick up milk."

 

Gibbs watched Ziva's eyes light up. "Keep track of everything you use, Ziva, so the Agency can reimburse McGee."

 

"Of course, Gibbs." Ziva was already pulling out dry pasta and the makings for sauce.

 

Tim reached over her and unlocked a metal box mounted high on the wall of the pantry. Once it was open, he flipped several switches. He turned to see three curious faces staring at him. "No TV, but I do have satellite for internet and to boost our cell signal. I'll have us linked in with MTAC in a few minutes."

 

Gibbs checked his phone, watching as the weak signal gained strength, before patting Tim's back. "You're a handy man to have around, McGee."

 

After the fire was going strong in the wood stove and the link to MTAC established, Gibbs went into town to meet with the search parties that were reporting in. A laptop had been recovered from the car, but the computer was damaged so McGee went with him for parts.

 

While they were gone, Tony had been tasked with setting up the porch furniture that was stored in the shed. When he came back in the house, Ziva was nowhere to be seen. Assuming she was in the bathroom, he went into the kitchen to peek at what she was cooking when he heard a creak over his head. He crept up the stairs to find her snooping around the large bedroom.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

She jumped, but covered it by spinning around. "Admit it, you are curious, too."

 

"Not enough to betray his confidence." Even as he spoke, Tony took a quick glance around, taking in the large, king sized bed tucked under the left side dormer, the window seat in the front dormer, the seating area and the French doors that opened out to a small balcony on the right hand side. Several doors were at the other end of the room which he assumed led to a bathroom and storage. Taking Ziva's arm he marched her downstairs.

 

"Tony, what is your problem? I was not hurting anything by looking."

 

"McGee has this retreat to get away from all the crap we deal with on the job, Ziva. Just by being here, we're violating the sanctity of the place."

 

Ziva crossed her arms as she stared at him. "Violating? That is rather melodramatic, Tony. Especially coming from you."

 

"Yeah, I know I have a history of being a little nosy sometimes." He ignored her snort. "Look, I think I did something to kinda hurt him a while ago and I'm trying to pay more attention to what's really important to him, okay?"

 

Realizing that she was talking to the rarely seen serious DiNozzo, Ziva laid her hand on his arm. "Tony, what did you do?"

 

"I don't know." Pulling away, he started to pace, raking his fingers through his hair. "That first year especially, I pulled a lot of stunts on him, you know, razzing the new guy. I mean, he was so smart and could do stuff with a computer that even Abby couldn't do. Gibbs was so impressed with the guy and..."

 

"You felt threatened."

 

"Yeah, wait – how did you know that?"

 

Now it was Ziva's turn to look uncomfortable. "It was my job to profile the team for Ari. "I... I recognized the weakness, one that could be exploited, but Ari had other ideas."

 

Tony studied her as she stared at his shoulder. "There's something about him that you know, isn't there?"

 

"Were you not just scolding me regarding McGee's rights to privacy?" She finally looked him in the eye.

 

"This is different, Ziva. If I don't know what I did that hurt him before, I might screw it up again."

 

Ziva hesitated. In truth what she knew would only create more questions, not give him any answers. "The few facts I know will not help you."

 

"Ziva, please."

 

She closed her eyes for a moment. "All I know is that when you were in the hospital recovering from the plague, he was also hospitalized for several days, but in a private hospital. Director Morrow handled everything personally and there are no official records."

 

"Because of me? Ziva, what the hell did I do?"

 

"I do not know, Tony. As I said, what I knew would not help you." She squeezed his hand and returned to the kitchen.

 

She was right, what she'd been able to tell him didn't give him any new insight into the problem and had, in fact, made it worse. He'd been under the assumption that he'd pushed too hard emotionally, hit a nerve of some sorts that had caused his friend undue anguish. He'd never even considered the possibility that he had caused actual harm to his teammate. Now he didn't know what to do. Asking Gibbs would prove that he hadn't followed Gibbs' orders to leave the subject alone and asking McGee would cause even more problems. He was still trying to sort it out when Gibbs and McGee arrived back at the house.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Tony walked out to meet Gibbs and McGee. "Hey, any luck?"

 

Gibbs shook his head as he pulled a pile of maps out of the car. "The search teams have been over every inch of the woods within twenty miles of where they found the car. Nothing."

 

"Could they have missed something?"

 

"Every search team had at least one experienced tracker with them. Why here? Why this particular town? McGee, I hope you can find something on his computer, otherwise we've got nothing. For all we know, he dumped his car here and took the bus out to Las Vegas."

 

Tim was leaned over into the trunk, giving his voice a bit of an echo. "Greyhound doesn't stop here in Milford – town's not big enough."

 

It had taken all of five minutes to see all of downtown Milford. "Ya think, McGee?"

 

McGee was juggling several large boxes he'd pulled from the trunk of the car so Tony ran over to help him. Tim gave him a grateful smile as he straightened up. "Thanks, Tony."

 

Tony looked at the assorted tools and computer parts in the box he was holding. "Wow, you must have hit every computer repair shop in town."

 

"Yeah, all one of them and he's watched way too many episodes of CSI." Tim grinned as he adjusted the box he was holding. "I should be able to repair Lieutenant Carter's laptop and build five more while I'm at it."

 

"Just need the one, McGee." Reminder given, Gibbs shook his head and went inside, following his nose. Ziva had found a package of ready made Italian meatballs in the freezer for the sauce she'd made and a package of oven ready bread sticks in the refrigerator. "Chow done?"

 

Ziva nodded, looking at the meal she'd put together. "I should have asked you to bring back something to make a salad with."

 

"We can survive a night or two without greens." Gibbs snagged one of the bread sticks before stepping out of her way, looking at McGee. "Food first, then you can spread all that computer crap on the table."

 

McGee rolled his eyes at the comment but set the boxes on the sofa instead of the table. Ziva handed the food and plates over to Gibbs and Tony, who carried everything to the table while McGee surprised all of them by coming up with four bottle of home brewed beer.

 

Gibbs took the first sip and nodded appreciatively. There was just a touch of an underlying sweetness that balanced the spiciness of the pasta sauce. "Pretty good, McGee. You make it?"

 

"Nah, after I installed the solar panels on my roof I helped one of the neighbors put together his own system. Got paid in home made beer and wine."

 

"You off the grid?" Now that he thought about it, Gibbs couldn't remember if he'd seen power lines.

 

Tim shook his head as he filled his plate. "No, but if there's a storm, we lose power pretty often. With just a few houses out here, we're one of the last areas to get a repair truck, so it can be a couple of days. Nice thing is that when I'm not here, the meter usually runs backwards during the day. Keeps my power bill pretty low."

 

Since Ziva had cooked and McGee had a computer to investigate, clean up fell to Gibbs and DiNozzo. They quickly discovered that the kitchen was really designed for only one person and Tony graciously bowed out, letting Gibbs finish loading the dishwasher. Instead, Tony sat across from McGee watching him work.

 

"Was this part of your computer forensic degree?"

 

"What, the physical repairs?" Tim picked up a tiny screwdriver and started to take apart the casing. "No, that was mostly just hands on practice. Apparently I started with the toaster. Took it apart when I was little."

 

"You don't remember?"

 

"No." Tim set the screwdriver down, a far-away look in his eyes. "Remember getting in trouble for it, though."

 

"Ouch. Bet you didn't sit down for a week, right?"

 

"Nah, the Admiral is very proud of the fact that he never spanked me. Looking back, I wish he had."

 

Tony couldn't wrap his mind around that. "You wanted to be spanked?"

 

"Instead of being treated like some idiot in boot camp that couldn't even tie his own shoes correctly for days, weeks at a time? Yeah, I think I would have." McGee gave a shrug and returned his attention to the repairs. Behind them, Gibbs slowly wiped down the counters as he listened.

 

Remembering how easily McGee could be hurt by a comment when he first joined the team, another piece of the puzzle fell into place for Tony. "But, obviously you kept at it. I mean..." Unable to find the right words, he waved at the computer McGee was repairing.

 

Another shrug, but this one had a grin behind it. "Every year for my birthday and Christmas, Penny would give me a big box of things I could take apart. Appliances, electronics, you name it. I'd spend hours out in the garage taking them apart and putting them back together. Best part of my childhood."

 

"If you say so, McGoo." Tony froze as the old nickname slipped out, but McGee's grin just got wider.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Repairing the damaged laptop and then mirroring the hard drive to an agency laptop was slow and tedious work that only kept Tony's interest for the first hour. After that McGee told him where he could find a deck of cards. There were several jigsaw puzzles in the cupboard, too, but the table was still in use. Tony started playing solitaire at the kitchen counter, but when Ziva began giving him advice he decided to teach her a few card games she didn't know.

 

Ziva was pretty sure he was making the rules up as he went, but it kept them entertained and out of McGee's hair as he worked. Gibbs ignored their antics and watched Tim's nimble fingers as they flew across the keyboard of both computers, sometimes at the same time.

 

At 22.00 Tony and Ziva gave it up and headed to their individual bedrooms. Gibbs saw how tired McGee also looked and put a stop to his work for the night. "Pack it in, McGee. You can finish this in the morning."

 

Tim nodded but he didn't look up and he didn't quit working. "Sure, Boss. Let me just finish setting up this program to repair the corrupted files so it can run all night."

 

The request was reasonable and twenty minutes later he was done. Gibbs gave him a rare smile, not the smirk they were accustomed to seeing. "Night, McGee."

 

There was something in his voice that made Tim's ears turn red as he stammered out a response. "Good night, Gibbs."

 

Gibbs watched him disappear up the stairs, not even realizing that he had one foot on the bottom step until he heard the lock slide into place upstairs. Shaking his head and reminding himself that their one night was over weeks ago, Gibbs banked the fire in the wood stove and got ready for bed.

 

Upstairs, Tim leaned heavily against the door. He wanted so much to call Gibbs upstairs, he'd locked the door as a visual reminder to himself that what he wanted, he could never have. Sighing, he pressed his hand against his groin before stripping down and falling onto his bed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Gibbs woke well before daylight, enjoying the absolute peacefulness – until he heard the futon squeak and then Ziva started snoring. Laughing softly to himself, he ambled into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Cup in hand he went out onto the front porch. He'd snickered to himself the day before when McGee gave Tony the task of dragging out the chairs and table for the porch, but he enjoyed sitting out there, waiting for the sun to come up.

 

The door opened and McGee slipped out, dressed like Gibbs in sweats and heavy socks, his own cup of coffee in his hand. The two men were silent for a few minutes before McGee pointed out a squirrel in a nearby tree.

 

"That's Norman, Stormin' Norman. If you get too close to him, he'll throw acorns at you."

 

"Stormin' Norman?" The eyebrow went up as he studied the fat squirrel who was watching them. "Good to know." The squirrel chattered at them before scurrying further up the tree.

 

"Yeah, well, wait until you hear him run across this metal porch roof." Tim continued on, pointing out a ridge past the other side of the house. "There's a family of deer that come down that path about ten minutes after sunrise. I have a really good view from my bedroom."

 

Both men quieted, staring at each other. The mood was broken when Tony came out, stomping his feet and rubbing his hands. "Man, I slept good. I can't believe how quiet it is out here."

 

Gibbs glared at him. "It was."

 

"Oops, sorry."

 

"Shh." McGee tugged him down onto one of the chairs and pointed out the ridge once again. "Watch."

 

From that angle they didn't have the best view, but in between the scrub brush several deer could be seen passing through. Being a city boy, Tony was surprised. "Wow, I can't believe they'd come that close."

 

"Every morning, regular as clockwork." Tim stood and went back into the house, coming out a few seconds later with the pot of coffee and an extra mug for Tony. When they finished their coffee and went inside, Ziva was just closing the bathroom door. A few seconds later there was a muffles shriek and the door flew back open. The three men immediately ran down the hall, much to her embarrassment.

 

"There was a spider."

 

"A spider?" Tony grinned back at Gibbs and McGee. "Our ninja is scared of a little spider? Made her scream like a little girl?"

 

"It was not little, and I did not scream like a little..." She turned to see them grinning at her. "Shut up, Tony."

 

Still laughing, Tony stepped past her. "Fine, I'll kill the spider that's too big and bad for our Mossad assassin." He walked into the bathroom, let out a yelp and made it back out into the hallway in one leap. "That's not a damn spider, it's a tarantula."

 

Ziva looked puzzled. "Is a tarantula not a type of spider?"

 

Rolling his eyes, McGee pushed past both of them and stepped into the bathroom. "Charlie, what are you doing in here?"

 

Out in the hallway, Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

 

"Charlie?"

 

"Charlie?"

 

Gibbs stood with his hands on his hips. "McGee, is there any creature around here you haven't named?"

 

McGee came out of the bathroom, the large spider sitting on the palm of his right hand while he petted it with a finger of his left hand. There was some shuffling around and Ziva was behind Tony who was tucked behind Gibbs. Tim smirked at the two of them and made even more of a show of petting the creature, keeping his hand protectively over it as he moved.

 

"Charlie belongs to the neighbor's kid, but his sister is so scared of him that he has to be put out in the shed when she's visiting."

 

"Sister?"

 

Tim knew that would get DiNozzo's attention. "She's a runway model in New York. I'll just take Charlie home."

 

It was no surprise to anyone when Tony decided to tag along to 'help' McGee return Charlie, nor were they surprised when Tony didn't walk too terribly close to McGee as they walked to the neighbor's house. However, it was only McGee and Gibbs that realized he was walking directly under Norman's tree.

 

"Ow! What the..."

 

"Hi, Norman."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

By the time Charlie had been returned, the computer had finished repairing the files. McGee sat down and started working while Tony sat at the kitchen counter, still rubbing his head. Ziva laughed as she made pancakes.

 

"Was she worth it?"

 

"Man, it's amazing what make-up can fix."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

"Boss, I might have found something."

 

Gibbs and the local sheriff had been reviewing the few leads they had and both men moved to lean over Tim's shoulder. "What ya' got, McGee?"

 

"Lieutenant Carter was obsessive about keeping track of his activities. I was able to reconstruct his computer's day planner. He detoured here to Milford to meet a woman."

 

"A woman? Got a name for me?"

 

"Not yet. His day planner just has a heart instead of a name. I cross-referenced all the emails he had downloaded, but nothing jumps out yet. He also had several on-line email accounts that don't download into his computer – I'm still working on getting into those. Whoever she is, it looks like he met up with her the morning he disappeared." There was a map of downtown Milford that Gibbs and Sheriff Whitehorse had been using, laying on the table and McGee tapped a small park in the center of town. "Northwest corner, 0900. If they were meeting in public, it's possible they didn't know each other."

 

"An online hook-up? Great."

 

Whitehorse put on a pair of wire rimmed glasses to read the notation Tim had found in the computer files. "Back when I was in the Corps we picked up our women the old fashioned way – in a bar. Course, they usually ended up a heck of a lot uglier in the morning."

 

Tony was still thinking about his tarantula transport trip that morning. "Ain't that the truth."

 

Snickering, the sheriff straightened up. "Coffee shop's across the street. If your man's any kind of Marine, he probably stopped for a cup. We'll see if they remember anything."

 

Gibbs nodded, clipping his holster to his belt as he talked. "McGee stay here, update the Director and work on getting me a name and hopefully something a little more real than HotJugs24."

 

"On it, Boss." Already immersed in his work, he barely noticed when the three agents and the sheriff left the house.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

The annual antique festival almost tripled the town's population, so it was standing room only in the local coffee shop. Whitehorse and Gibbs plowed their way through, DiNozzo and David following in their wake, moving fast to avoid the crowd closing back in.

 

"Morning Sheriff, your usual?" The red-head behind the counter smiled as she picked up the glass carafe.

 

"Not this morning, Emma, official business." He stepped back and let Gibbs take over.

 

Gibbs moved closer and laid a photo of their missing man on the counter. "We think this man might have been here Tuesday morning, somewhere around 9:00 in the morning."

 

"Tuesday? During Antique Week? Are you kidding me? Wait a second, is this the guy the hunters have been out looking for?"

 

"Yes, ma'am. We know he was here to meet up with someone at the park at nine, hoping he grabbed some coffee before then." Gibbs waited while Emma obviously thought back, pulling out the weekly schedule to take a look. Off to the side, both Tony and Ziva were surprised that Gibbs didn't react at all to the attractive woman.

 

"Okay, our deliveries are on Tuesday and Friday mornings so I usually have an extra girl here with me while I deal with that idiot." She ran her finger down the column of names, finding the one she was looking for. "Tuesday morning it was Liz, so you're in luck."

 

Behind them the sheriff snorted and Gibbs looked at both of them. "Why am I in luck."

 

"Well, you see," Whitehorse rubbed the side of his face as he grinned, trying to find a tactful way to explain. "Let's just say that Lizzie puts a lot of effort into finding her next Mr. Right. A good looking young man like your lieutenant probably would have caught her attention in a big way."

 

By now Gibbs was smirking, too. "DiNozzo."

 

Tony stepped behind Ziva, wincing at the slight squeak to his voice. "Yeah, Boss."

 

"Since it looks like our man was actually in town instead of just lost in the woods, you and Ziva do some checking with the other businesses in the area. See if any of the motels had a no-show or someone that seems to have abandoned their room."

 

"No reservations were in his name, Boss. Probie already checked."

 

"So maybe the woman he was meeting made the reservations. Go."

 

Grateful to not be dealing with the manhunter, Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and hurried her out the door. Gibbs and Whitehorse waited long enough to order coffee before heading to the park.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

The difference between the laptop screen and the huge plasmas in MTAC gave a slightly distorted look to McGee as he updated the Director and Carter's commanding officer on the investigation.

 

Vance rubbed at his eyes. "Let me get this straight, it looks like he vanished in town, not thirty miles away in the woods?"

 

"It's still possible that his meeting with this woman had nothing to do with his disappearance, but it's certainly a lead worth following."

 

"All right, keep us posted – and McGee?"

 

They could tell he'd been reaching out to sever the link, but he froze on command. "Yes, Sir?"

 

"I just got word that Patterson is to be released next week."

 

Tim closed his eyes briefly before returning his attention to Vance. "Understood, Sir."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

"Lizzie?"

 

"Morning, Sheriff. What brings you out here so early this morning, and who's your friend?" Dressed in a semi-sheer nightgown, she made no effort to cover up as she held the door open for them.

 

"Down, girl, I think he might be a bit old for you."

 

She moved closer to hang on Gibbs' arm. "But with age comes – experience."

 

Gibbs peeled her off his arm and held up the picture. "You try to get any _experience_ with this guy?"

 

Disappointed at being shot down, Liz took the photo and moved closer to the window for better light. "My Tuesday morning hunk. Shot me down faster than you did, sugar."

 

"Told you no?"

 

"Didn't have to. Had a bouquet of roses and ordered two coffees to go. You could tell the man had plans." Shrugging, she handed the picture back. "The last time I saw him he was crossing the street, towards the park."

 

"Do you know what time that was?"

 

"It was after Kevin left but before Joey arrived, so 8:45, maybe 8:50?"

 

"You keep track of all the men that come into the coffee shop?"

 

Lizzie played with the strap on her gown. "Only the hot ones. If I think real hard and come up with something, can I call you? Like the witnesses do on TV?" She held her hand out, obviously hoping for a card with his phone number on it. Gibbs just pointed out the sheriff.

 

"If you do, call him. He'll get the message to me." Gibbs marched out, not stopping until he was back at the patrol car. "Wow."

 

"Yeah, our Lizzie is something all right."

 

"Reminds me of an ex-wife of mine."

 

Whitehorse grinned as he opened his door. "Bet you're glad to get out of that one."

 

Climbing into the passenger side, Gibbs instinctively touched the back of his head. "Sheriff, you have no idea."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Tim gave a little cheer to himself as he was able to find and open Carter's Hot-mail and G-mail accounts, only to groan as he realized the man used them for online dating services, a different email for each service. Scrolling through the thousands of emails in the first account, he saw a very long day ahead of him.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

DiNozzo and David met back up with Gibbs and Whitehorse at the park, finding a bench in the Northwest corner, just as McGee had told them. "Hey, Boss, you survive Miss Lizzie?"

 

"By the skin of my teeth. You two find anything?"

 

"Nothing. Found the shop where he probably bought the flowers, but it's on an honor system, so he probably never even went inside." Tony looked around at the small businesses that circled the park. "Too bad nobody has a surveillance system, we could use a camera about now."

 

Whitehorse looked around, his face lighting up. "We got something better, Agent DiNozzo, we've got a Gertrude." He headed across the street, the rest moving to keep up.

 

"Gertrude? What is it about this town and naming everything?"

 

Ziva shook her head at Tony. "I do not know, but if Gertrude is related to Charlie, I will not be happy."

 

In answer, Tony rubbed the top of his own head. "Or Norman."

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Gertrude turned out to be the Mayor's elderly aunt, unofficially known as the town busybody. She still lived in the apartment she and her late husband had over his one time dental office. Her living room windows overlooked the main street and the central park where Lieutenant Carter had met his mystery woman.

 

"Afternoon, Miss Gertrude." Sheriff Whitehorse held his hat in his hands and spoke in a respectful tone to the woman who'd terrified him as a child. "These here are federal agents, looking for a missing Marine. We're hoping you can help us."

 

The pale blue eyes that turned to Gibbs were cloudy, one much more than the other, but Gibbs could see a bright intelligence even through the cataracts and age. She leaned heavily on the ornately carved cane as she marched up to Gibbs, standing toe to toe with him, barely coming up to his shoulders.

 

"An AWOL Marine, you say?"

 

"Well, he's missing. Too soon to say if that was his intention. Last anyone saw of him he was meeting a woman down there in the park – Tuesday morning about nine." Gibbs glanced over at the pair of binoculars on a table by the windows. "Sure would help us if you could tell us who he met down there that morning."

 

"There was a man." Miss Gertrude walked over to the window and looked down. "His back was to me the whole time, but his stance was military. My Harold was Navy, you never forget."

 

"Yes, ma'am. Did you see who he met up with?"

 

"Well, of course." She turned and looked Ziva up and down. "It's a shame, really, how once nice girls develop such loose morals. In my day we called them floozies. I hope you're behaving yourself young lady."

 

Ziva floundered over what to say and Tony draped his arm around her. "Our Ziva here is a good girl, Miss Gertrude. Why, a man look at her wrong and she'd break him in half."

 

Ziva's gaze traveled from Miss Gertrude to Tony, but the puzzlement didn't lessen. "Thank you, I think."

 

Gibbs tried again. "Ma'am, the name?"

 

"The name of what? I'm not a mind reader, young man. If you expect me to know what you're talking about, speak in complete sentences."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Tim shook his head in amazement. The lieutenant had a woman in every town on the Eastern seaboard, but he'd finally tracked down the one living in Milford. Proud of the amount of data he'd gone through, he picked up his phone to call Gibbs.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Sheriff Whitehorse stepped in. "Miss Gertrude, you were telling us about the young woman that met the missing man down in the park. Can you tell us who you saw down there?"

 

"He had his back to me."

 

Gibbs phone rang and he flipped it open. "Yeah, Gibbs. What'ya got, McGee?"

 

The phone distracted the elderly woman, but Whitehorse was determined to keep her on track. "The woman, can you tell us who the woman was?"

 

When Gibbs finally got his answer, it was in stereo.

 

_~Boss, Carter was meeting a woman by the name of Catherine Young.~_

 

"Why it was that sweet Cathy Young, but she was all tarted up, quite a sight to see."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

They made their escape and were half way back to the car before the question came that Gibbs was expecting.

 

"What is a floozie and what does that have to do with pastry tarts?" Ziva frowned as she looked at them for answers.

 

Gibbs patted Tony on the back. "Good luck answering that one. We'll meet you at the Young's place." Smirking at the expression on Tony's face, Gibbs jumped in the patrol car with Whitehorse.

 

Now used to the way Gibbs operated, Whitehorse started talking as soon as he pulled out onto the road. "Cathy's always been a good girl, not a lick of trouble, just has real bad luck holding onto a fellow."

 

"How bad?"

 

"Couple of broken engagements. Last one they'd already sent out the wedding invitations. Her daddy threatened to go after the guy with a shotgun."

 

The two men exchanged a look and Whitehorse stepped on the accelerator. If Lieutenant Carter had broken Cathy Young's heart, he could be in a great deal of trouble.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Behind the patrol car, Ziva listened as Tony's explanation about floozies somehow turned into a rambling discussion of movies about prohibition, flappers and Al Capone. She'd heard of flappers before but was not able to connect them to any kind of pastry, despite Tony's contention that apple tarts were better than plum tarts – at least those baked by a cheerleader, which sent him on a whole different tangent. Ziva almost cheered when the patrol car suddenly sped up.

 

"Gibbs must have figured something out."

 

Tony grabbed the armrest on the door. "Well, yeah, he's Gibbs. He always figures it out."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Needing more answers, Gibbs called McGee back, putting the phone on speaker. The younger man was prepared.

 

_~Boss, there's been no activity on her bank account or credit cards since Lieutenant Carter arrived in town, but she pulled out over a thousand dollars on Monday.~_

 

"You're thinking she took off with him?"

 

_~I don't think so, Boss. Carter has a profile up on every on-line dating service I could find. Everything from Catholic to Jewish dating groups, each one attached to a different free email account so he doesn't get them mixed up. It would be easier to list the towns he doesn't have a hook up in than to tell you the ones he does have. Why would he give all that up for a woman he didn't actually meet until Tuesday morning? Doesn't make sense.~_

 

"You're right, keep digging."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Terrence and Lila Young and their three daughters lived on a small, three acre farm, specializing in organic herbs. It was early afternoon and the local school bus delayed their arrival. When the two cars pulled in next to the farm store, the middle aged woman shooed her two younger daughters off to play.

 

"Sheriff, always a pleasure, what can we do for you?"

 

Whitehorse gave a polite nod as he removed his hat. "Need to speak to Cathy, ma'am. She somewhere abouts?"

 

"I'm afraid you've missed her by a few days. Cathy left Tuesday on vacation. She's meeting up with some girlfriends from college up North. Is there a problem?"

 

Gibbs cut in before the Sheriff could say anything. "Possible she's with a man?"

 

"Oh, I hope not." Mrs. Young closed her eye for a second. "Cathy took her break-up with Richard so hard, I hope she's not jumping into another relationship this soon. Why do you ask, what's going on?"

 

"These folks are federal agents, Lila. They're looking for a missing man and it looks like Cathy met up with him Tuesday morning. Have you spoken to her since she's left?"

 

"Every night. She calls every night around eight, tells us all about her day. Yesterday they went to a mall in Philadelphia. She said she found some adorable shoes for herself and a sweater for her sister, Laurie."

 

Gibbs was more than suspicious, but didn't want to spook their suspect. He handed over a business card. "Have her give me a call so we can get this sorted out. Maybe he told her something that will help us track him down."

 

Mrs. Young took the card and tucked it into her apron pocket. "Of course."

 

Back at the cars, Tony looked around the farm. There were dozens of greenhouses, allowing for almost year round operation. "Lots of places to hide a body around here, Boss."

 

"You figure out a probable cause, DiNozzo? Cause we're going to need a lot more than Miss Gertrude's neighbor watching to get a judge to sign off on a search warrant." He pulled out a card he'd picked up in the store and called McGee.

 

_~Hey, Boss, any luck?~_

 

"Supposedly she left on vacation Tuesday morning. You set up to trace an incoming number? Her mom claims she calls every night."

 

_~I can get set up by then, but I might have something. The family still owns the grandparents' home just east of Dover.~_

 

Gibbs thought for a second. Dover was about twenty miles north of downtown Milford, putting it about thirty miles from their current location. "Yeah, so?"

 

_~So, last week somebody turned the power back on.~_

 

"Send the location to DiNozzo, then meet us there."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

McGee pulled the van in next to the sedan and Whitehorse's patrol car, a few hundred feet past the driveway to the old house. One of the deputies arrived just behind him. Weeds and grasses had grown up almost waist high in the dirt driveway, but they were damaged from recent traffic.

 

Ziva pointed out some tire tracks in the mud, confirming that a car had driven to the house recently. McGee handed out printouts of a satellite image of the house, showing both a back and side porch in addition to the main entrance. Whitehorse looked close and then up at Gibbs.

 

"You feds have your own satellite?"

 

McGee answered before Gibbs could say anything. "Google Earth."

 

The Sheriff laughed and shook his head. "Hell, I'd have never thought of that. You got a smart one there, Gibbs."

 

"Don't I know it." The look he gave McGee was heated and the younger man blushed, DiNozzo and Ziva silently noticing the exchange.

 

Gibbs just gave a nod and the six of them started towards the house, staying out of sight, the bushes and grasses giving plenty of cover. As they approached the run down house, Gibbs divided the group up. Tony and Ziva were to take the back door, he and McGee would be on the side entrance, while Sheriff Whitehorse would knock on the front door, his deputy with him. The hope was that she would react less to men she recognized.

 

Once that was decided, Whitehorse moved to walk down the center of the path, slowing down enough to allow the rest to get into position. When he got a nod from Gibbs, he knocked on the front door. There was no response, so he knocked again. "Cathy, I know you're in there. It's Sheriff Whitehorse."

 

As they listened, there was some movement inside, then the side door opened and a young woman in her early twenties wearing nothing but a bathrobe rushed out, running right into Tim. He caught her and held on while Gibbs snapped the cuffs on her. "What's the matter, Cathy? Don't want to talk to the Sheriff?"

 

"I... I didn't want to get into trouble. My parents don't know that I'm here."

 

"That sounds like you've admitted to trespassing. Any other crimes you'd like to confess?"

 

Tony and Ziva came in from the back, Tony carrying a stack of items they'd found on the kitchen table. He held up a pair of black and kelly green platform shoes. "Maybe a crime of fashion, Boss." He looked around at the peeling wallpaper and faded paint. "Or style in general."

 

Ziva had a child's sweater in her hands. "These did not come from a mall in Philadelphia, Gibbs. She bought them, used, off of Ebay. According to the packing slip, they were purchased ten days ago."

 

"Same day you first exchanged emails with Lieutenant Carter." McGee was glad he'd tracked back and found the first email contact. "That establishes premeditation and motive. This house gives opportunity."

 

Ziva patted Cathy down and removed a rusty pocket knife and a ring of keys from her robe pocket.

 

Gibbs pushed her down into one of the chairs. "Where's Lieutenant Carter?"

 

Instead of denying any knowledge of the man or his whereabouts, she became hysterical. "No, you can't take him, he's mine. Mine, mine, mine. I made sure he could never leave me again."

 

Sheriff Whitehorse rubbed his hand over his face as he squatted down in front of her. "Oh, Cathy, honey, what did you do?"

 

Dreading what they were going to find, Gibbs turned to the rest of his team. "Search the house."

 

As they moved away to search for the Lieutenant’s body or any sign of what had happened to him, Gibbs turned his attention back to the girl. She was rocking back and forth, still whispering about him belonging to her. The tears streaked the poorly applied make-up, making her rough complexion all the more apparent. In his great-grandfather's day she would have been considered a sturdy woman, perfect for the hard life of living on a ranch and bearing strong sons. Now she was the kind of young woman men either ignored or toyed with until something better came along. If Cater had seen the lonely girl as another notch on his already full bedpost, Gibbs already knew any decent lawyer would claim diminished capacity and probably win.

 

"Gibbs, you need to come see this." Ziva stood in the doorway, a troubled look on her face.

 

Cathy saw Ziva standing there and went berserk, kicking and screaming. "No, no, no. You can't have him. He's mine. You're just like Lizzie, always stealing every man I ever wanted."

 

Ziva blinked, but didn't otherwise react as the deputy restrained Cathy before taking her out to the patrol car. Once they were gone, Ziva turned back towards the back hall. "McGee has already called for an ambulance."

 

"Wait, he's alive?" Gibbs and Whitehorse followed Ziva to the back of the house. There was a reinforced door, closed with a padlock and Tony was trying to open it with the keys Ziva had removed from Cathy Young. There was a small viewing hole in the door and Gibbs could see freshly painted, bright pink walls and the corner of a very ornate canopy bed. A chain led up from the floor to a band clasped around an ankle. As Gibbs watched, the foot shifted slightly.

 

"Lieutenant, Lieutenant Carter? It's NCIS, we'll have you out of there in a few minutes."

 

The right key was found, gaining them access and they moved immediately to check on the rescued man. He was conscious and alert and somewhat embarrassed, even if grateful to be rescued. Gibbs handed him a water bottle while Ziva worked on the lock that held him to the bed.

 

"Thanks."

 

"No problem." Gibbs took a second to examine the scene. With the bright pink walls and elaborate furniture, it looked like a child's attempt at a boudoir, until you noticed the bars on the windows and the heavy chain attached to the woman's not so willing lover, just long enough to allow him access to the small attached bathroom. "You feel up to answering a few questions?"

 

Cathy's former prisoner shifted on the bed, pulling the satin sheet a little tighter against his groin, but it did nothing to hide the fact that he was naked under it. "Umm, yeah, sure I guess." When Gibbs' eyebrow went up, he quickly amended his statement. "Yes, Sir."

 

"Exactly how did you meet Miss Young?"

 

"Online, sir. I travel so much for the Corps, it's hard to... well, you know."

 

After giving an understanding grunt, Gibbs deliberately looked up at McGee, who smoothly stepped in. "When you met her online, was it with your [lookin4love@hotmail](mailto:lookin4love@hotmail) account or one of your gmail accounts? Let's see, there's the lookin4arealwoman account, the..."

 

"Okay, okay, I like to pick up women, but I'm the victim here. She kidnapped me."

 

Gibbs wasn't getting a lot of victim vibes from the man. "You're a trained Marine, how'd she manage it?"

 

"I met her in town. She wasn't very pretty and had on way too much make-up but, you know," he turned to DiNozzo, hoping for a supportive viewpoint. "Women like that are so grateful."

 

Tony looked disturbed, then curious. "Really?" He was so braced for a slap to the back of his head that he was totally unprepared for the foot that came down on top of his. "Oww!"

 

"Oops, sorry." Ziva just smirked as she stepped further back from the bed, Carter now free of his bonds.

 

"So, she showed you her gratitude, how exactly?"

 

"She had me follow her, we parked out in the woods. We had some wine and, well, you know." When Gibbs just stared at him, he continued. "We had sex in her car, twice, and then I fell asleep. Which was kind of weird, cause I can usually go longer than that. When I woke up, we were parked in front of an old farmhouse and I had that chain on and she led me in here."

 

"Did she have a weapon?"

 

"No."

 

"And it never crossed your mind to try and escape? You're a Marine, for Pete's sake."

 

Carter shrugged, looking a little bit more embarrassed. "It was kinda hot, her taking charge like that."

 

"Hot? It was hot?" Gibbs could have reamed him out for hours, but the paramedics arrived and the team stepped back.

 

Ziva was glaring at the victim, especially when he started flirting with the female paramedic. "The man is a pig. I have no sympathy for him."

 

"You don't have to have sympathy for him, David, just do your job. Start processing the house. I'll go with Cater to the local hospital." Even as he spoke, Gibbs didn't look too enthralled with the plan.

 

McGee finished a phone call and moved closer. "Helicopter is en route to take Lieutenant Carter directly to Bethesda. General Hofstadter will be waiting for him, personally."

 

"General Hofstadter?" Gibbs looked between McGee, who looked rather pleased with himself, and Carter, who had suddenly paled.

 

Tim bounced lightly on his toes. "Yes, or as Lieutenant Carter would refer to him – his future father-in-law, since he's making the man a grandfather."

 

"Really?" Gibbs was enjoying the look of discomfort on Carter's face more than he probably should. "Fine, one of our agents in DC can handle it, then."

 

They watched as he was wheeled out of the room and Tony shook his head. "That should be one hell of a family reunion. Wonder what the General has planned for him."

 

After a moment, they all turned their attention to McGee, even Whitehorse. Tim chuckled and scratched the side of his face. "Well, the General did mention some advanced training he thought would do the Lieutenant some good."

 

Ziva cracked first. "What?"

 

"Advanced SERE training under the supervision of Colonel Hofstadter."

 

"Future brother-in-law?"

 

"You got it, Boss."

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

The Young's were brokenhearted and followed behind as their oldest daughter was taken to the psychiatric hospital in New Castle for an evaluation while the team collected evidence at the old house.

 

Finally at 21.00 Gibbs called it good as he turned back to McGee. "You able to put up with us for one more night? Now that we know what happened, I'd like to check the area where the car was found again in the morning."

 

"Sure, Boss, I think we can manage one more night." This time Ziva rode with him while Tony rode with Gibbs in the MCRT truck.

 

About half way back to the house, McGee pulled out his phone and dialed a number by memory before ordering pizza. He called the clerk by name and made his usual order before adding more to feed the rest of the team and telling them how quickly he'd be home.

 

"You get delivery way out here? You live in the middle of nowhere, McGee."

 

"It's not the end of the world, but I can see it from here." When he joke fell flat, McGee tried a different approach. "Everybody's pretty spread out around here, Ziva. It's no big deal."

 

They traveled a few more miles before the question she'd been dying to ask finally bubbled out. "Why are you here, McGee? There is no television, no computer in your house. If you wanted to, with one flick of a switch you could totally cut yourself off from the outside world. This is not like you. You go home at night and kill monsters and gremlins on your computer."

 

"I could cut myself off, but I have my cell phone and I bring my laptop with me, even when we're not on call." Tim shrugged, realizing that she was very serious. "Sure, some nights I go home and play computer games to unwind, but sometimes I need more. I need this."

 

"It is as if you hide yourself away from us. Are we part of what you need to get away from?"

 

"Sometimes, yes." This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have, but Tim realized it was unavoidable now that the question had been raised. "Look, you guys are like family to me, but sometimes it all gets to be too much. It's nothing personal, Ziva."

 

"Not to me, but perhaps Tony is more of the cause? He is worried that he has caused you injury somehow, perhaps when he had the plague?"

 

Tim didn't run off the road, but it was a near thing. "How did he figure that out?"

 

"I knew you were hospitalized." As soon as the words were out, Ziva knew it had been the wrong thing to say.

 

"It's called a private life for a reason, Ziva."

 

"McGee, I..."

 

"Private, Ziva. That means you don't discuss it with anyone and how did you find out about that anyways? And when?"

 

Ziva ducked her head. "When I profiled the team for Ari, but that was all I was able to find – that you were in a private hospital and that Director Morrow handled everything personally."

 

"And you told Tony about that?"

 

"He was worried that he had caused your harm."

 

"Now he knows I was in the hospital."

 

"I am sorry."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Several car lengths behind the sedan, Gibbs and Tony watched as the car suddenly swerved, then straightened. Tony glanced at the shoulder as they passed the same area. "Must have been one of Norman's cousins, but I don't see anything."

 

Gibbs gave a grunt, but the headlights from a passing car showed the silhouettes of McGee and Ziva and it appeared they were arguing. He considered questioning Tony but they were coming up to the turn-off and he needed to watch the road so he settled for one question. "You and Ziva haven't been bugging McGee about anything, have you?

 

Tony froze, then answered slowly. "Not really, Boss."

 

"Damn it, DiNozzo. What did I tell you?"

 

"Boss, no." Tony shook his head vehemently. "All I ever did was tell him that I was sorry if anything I did ever hurt him and to remind him that he had the right to kick my ass if I cross the line."

 

"And Ziva?"

 

"I'm not sure. I yelled at her about being up in McGee's bedroom. I guess she thought I was kinda a hypocrite about it."

 

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" There wasn't much more he could say without revealing secrets, so Gibbs settled for a glare.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Arriving back at the house, Gibbs managed to pull Tim off to the side. "You okay? They causing problems?"

 

"It's fine. The quicker it's dropped, the quicker they'll leave it alone." The unspoken order to Gibbs to stay out of it kept him silent on the subject, but Gibbs was still annoyed when the pizza delivery arrived.

 

"Mr. Tim, I heard you were in town." The kid driving the delivery truck was part way out before the engine was even shut off. McGee grinned then gave a grunt as he found himself on the receiving end of a tackle hug that would put Abby to shame, before finding himself lifted off the ground.

 

"Hey, Eric, does this mean your SAT scores came in?"

 

"Sure did. Coach and my mom both think you're brilliant." With his arm around McGee's shoulder, Eric turned to the rest of the group, grinning. "With this guy's help, I got my scores high enough that not only did I get in, but I just got offered an academic scholarship on top of my football scholarship."

 

"That's great, man." Understanding the pressure athletes are under, Tony was the first to react. "So, Mr. Tim helped you a lot?"

 

"Oh, man, my first score was so bad, I didn't even qualify for admission. I just didn't get math, you know? He made it make sense for the first time ever." Remembering something, Eric ran back to his car. Along with the pizzas, he pulled out a partially thawed home made pie, ready to go into the oven. "Here, my mom sent this for you."

 

Tim thanked him and insisted on paying for the pizza, no matter what Eric's father had told him, before handing the food over to Ziva and walking back to the delivery truck with the young man, listening intently to the details of his scholarship wins and future plans.

 

There was no mistaking the proud look on McGee's face as he heard about the scores and what it meant to the young man, and Gibbs saw a glimpse of what kind of father he would have made. Once again he was furious at DiNozzo and walked away to calm down.

 

Tony saw the angry look and debated for a moment before following.

 

The house was in a clearing, but near the edge of a wooded area and Tony followed behind, not approaching until Gibbs leaned heavily against a fallen tree. "Boss, what did I do? I can't fix it unless I know what I did."

 

Gibbs wouldn't even turn around to look at him. "You can't fix it. What you did, what you took from him can never be repaired or replaced, Tony."

 

"But he's forgiven me, right?" Tony watched as Gibbs stared out into space. He really already knew the answer to that question, but there was another, more painful question he had to ask. "Can you?"

 

It took Gibbs a long time to answer. "I don't know."

 

"Pizza's getting cold." They both turned to see McGee standing about twenty feet behind them. Knowing he couldn't talk to DiNozzo any further, Gibbs immediately followed McGee. After a moment, Tony sighed, falling behind them.

 

Ziva had put the pie in the oven already and was setting out plates when they walked in. Tony tried for a bit of normality. "We don't need plates, Ziva, it's just pizza."

 

Instead of arguing, she just opened the boxes. The only pizza place for many miles had made a fine art out of pizza making, with hand-tossed dough and a wood fired oven. The resulting pizza was thick with toppings and sauce and cut into squares. "Yes, we need plates, Tony."

 

One small pizza was covered in white sauce with an assortment of roasted vegetables and grilled chicken peeking out from the coating of mozzarella cheese, fresh pesto drizzled over the top. Ziva wasn't strictly kosher, but she appreciated the effort when one of her teammates ordered something without sausage or pepperoni.

 

McGee set several more beers down on the table before he reached into one of the other boxes. "This one's pretty spicy."

 

Gibbs eagerly reached into that box while Tony was more hesitant. "How spicy?" He looked closer and there were two kinds of meat mixed in with the caramelized onions and garlic, with red chili flakes scattered on top.

 

"Andouille and hot Italian sausages."

 

Not feeling very adventurous, Tony took a piece of the third pizza, piled high with pepperoni, bacon, meatballs, sweet sausage and ham. He moaned as he took a slice. "Man, that's better than any place we've got in DC."

 

"I know. It's almost worth the trip out here just for the pizza. Have you tasted just the crust?"

 

Tony hadn't, he'd taken his bite out of the meatiest corner, but he rotated it around enough to take a bite off the outer edge. "Garlic butter?"

 

"Yep."

 

Conversation died out as they enjoyed the food, finishing the last pieces just as the oven timer went off.

 

"So, what kind of pie do we have, Ziva?"

 

She set it down on a folded towel near Gibbs. "I am not sure, some sort of berry, I believe."

 

Tim leaned close and sniffed. "Wild blueberry. Eric's mom has won the county fair with it for the last five years." He straightened as he snapped his fingers. "There's ice cream in the freezer."

 

Gibbs stood and followed McGee into the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee while Tim found the ice cream and gathered up forks and spoons. Unlike Gibbs and DiNozzo in the kitchen earlier, Gibbs and McGee were able to easily move around each other, much to the chagrin of Tony and the amusement of Ziva.

 

The pie was huge and four hearty servings took up only half of it. Gibbs sliced the pie and McGee scooped the vanilla ice cream onto each slice, the warmth of the pie softening and partially melting the ice cream, allowing it to drip and mix with the berries that spilled out of the side of each slice.

 

Tony's eyes rolled up at the first bite as he moaned. "McGee, how often do you get one of these?"

 

"I wouldn't take money for helping Eric get ready for his SAT's, so his mom would feed me."

 

"This is better than money any day of the week, man." Tony fell silent once again as he ate, catching himself just as he started to lick the plate. He looked up to see the rest of them grinning at him. "What? It's good. I want another piece."

 

"Nope." Gibbs shook his head as he looked at the second half of the pie. "We're having that for breakfast before we head out."

 

"Breakfast? Pie for breakfast?" Ziva looked at the three faces and rolled her eyes. "Men."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Tony and Ziva set up one of the smaller puzzles on the table after dinner while Gibbs and McGee handled the clean-up. Keeping his voice low, Gibbs stepped up behind Tim. "You could adopt, you know."

 

"I'm a single man that works long, unpredictable hours at a high risk job with no family support system. I tried, they turned me down, flat. Never got past the first interview." Tim let his head drop as he confessed the rest. "Even the big brother program turned me down because of the risks of the job and the hours."

 

Gibbs reached out and laid a hand on McGee's back. "Oh, Tim."

 

Tim froze to not lean back into the warmth against his back. "I volunteer at the Boys and Girls club. It's great, and I'm proud of the work I do there, but it's not the same."

 

Feeling Tim stiffen, Gibbs let his hand drop and returned to cleaning the kitchen. Out at the table, Tony watched the exchange, but couldn't hear any of it. He glanced over at Ziva, who shrugged before returning her attention to the puzzle. Gibbs and McGee joined them a few minutes later and the four of them spent a quiet evening putting together the puzzle and discussing safe topics.

 

McGee was the first to call it a night. Ziva retreated to her room a few minutes later, leaving Tony with Gibbs. Tony stood and took several steps before stopping, not turning back around as he asked the question that had been haunting him all evening. "I know whatever I did is un-fixable, but would it help him if I asked for a transfer?"

 

"He went through hell to keep this team together. Don't throw that back in his face,Tony."

 

There was no answer to that and DiNozzo nodded before he escaped to his bedroom.

 

Upstairs, Tim found his bed too big and lonely that night and after several hours of tossing and turning, he grabbed his pillow and blanket to make a nest in the window seat. Wedged in tight, he watched the stars before finally drifting off to sleep.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

It was well before daylight when Gibbs woke up, but he enjoyed the still mornings at the cottage very much. In a routine he'd very much like to have, once the coffee was made, he went out onto the front porch with his cup and a slice of pie. The first streaks of daybreak were starting on the horizon when he heard a rustle in the nearest tree before a thud over his head. Even though he couldn't see anything through the metal roof, Gibbs eyes went up and followed the thumping and scratching as it moved across the porch. "Morning, Norman."

 

The noise stopped at the far end and a furry face peered down at him, upside down, and chattered for a few seconds before scurrying further up the roof line. Eventually, Gibbs heard the upstairs balcony door open and McGee speaking too softly for his words to carry downstairs. The door closed and Norman thudded back down onto the porch roof, retracing his steps until he ended up back in his tree. He was clutching something, but the light was still too dim for Gibbs to see what it was. Instead, Gibbs turned back to the ridge and watched as the local family of deer made their way down the trail.

 

It was another half hour before McGee made his appearance. Ziva arrived just a few minutes later. She started to pull traditional breakfast ingredients out of the refrigerator until she saw the pie that McGee was cutting for himself. Ziva stood there with the eggs in her hand for a moment before putting them back and diving into the pie, leaving the last slice for Tony.

 

Ziva refused to acknowledge Gibbs' smirk when she joined the two men on the front porch. Tony joined them five minutes later, eating his slice directly from the pie pan. He looked up at the three amused faces. "What? No point wasting a dish."

 

With only four mugs, three plates, one pie pan and a handful of utensils, clean up was fast. Ziva washed while McGee dried and put everything back the way he wanted it. Ziva paused as she washed the last of the cups. "It is very peaceful out here, McGee. I can understand why you like it so much. Perhaps someday you will feel comfortable sharing it with us away from the job."

 

Tim shrugged as he put the plates away. "Well, we did manage to survive a couple of days out here without killing anybody, so I guess that's a start. Maybe this summer we can all come out here for a couple of days. For the size of the town, Milford puts on one heck of a Fourth of July celebration and it's our one holiday we're not scheduled to be in town."

 

"That would be nice." Ziva was pleased with even that small concession. "It is too bad you have to go back to DC to work tomorrow. You could have an extended weekend here."

 

If she was angling for an invitation for the three of them, McGee didn't pick up on it and Gibbs interrupted before it could go further.

 

"Cathy Young's psych evaluation won't be ready until Monday. Instead of one of us driving back out to talk to her doctors, you can keep the sedan and stay here, McGee – take a personal day Friday and drive back on Monday after you talk to her doctors."

 

"Thanks, Boss." In reality, Tim was grateful for the break, the chance to reclaim his space as his alone again and deal with the emotions the questions had raised, not to mention a chance to mentally prepare for Patterson's release next week.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Three go bags were stuffed in the back of the truck so that the returning members of the MCRT would not have to backtrack later in the day. While Ziva and Tony returned to the house for one final sweep, Gibbs wandered over to Norman's tree, checking over his head for the grumpy squirrel. He'd been suspicious ever since he'd heard Norman's trip up to the balcony that morning and, sure enough, peanut shells were on the ground. Gibbs had to smile at the thought of Tim bringing a bag of peanuts to share with the wildlife

 

Chattering told Gibbs he was no longer alone and he turned to find himself almost eye to eye with the curious creature. "Hey, Norman, you take good care of him when I'm not here, okay? I'll bring you back some good treats the next time I'm back."

 

Norman stilled, staring at Gibbs, before he chattered in response and scurried back up his tree.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

In reality, Gibbs didn't expect to find anything new at the site of the kidnapping, but he always believed in being thorough. By noon he was convinced that they hadn't missed anything and the entire group retreated to town for lunch before the three of them headed back to DC. By unspoken agreement they went to the town's only pizza parlor. Tim returned the pie pan and they all hit the lunch buffet. The men had a hearty lunch, there was no doubt, but they started chuckling at Ziva when she made her sixth trip back through the line.

 

"Are you a bear in disguise, Ziva? Little late to be stockpiling for a Winter hibernation, even for a Ninja."

 

"Very funny, Tony. Just for that, I will not share with you."

 

"Share what, Ziva? You've eaten them out of house and home. Wiped the place clean. Cleared the pantry... well, hello, what is this?" Tony peered at a take out box one of the waitresses brought over.

 

"Thank you." Ziva took the box and her credit card with a smile as she signed the receipt before looking over at DiNozzo. "This is what I will not be sharing with you."

 

As they continued to bicker, Gibbs almost announced that he was staying with McGee. It was only the temptation of being alone in the house with the younger man that stopped him cold, so instead he head slapped them both. "If you're going to snipe at each other all the way home, you'll both be riding in the back and the food will be up front with me."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

After a hug, a back slap and a nod from his respective teammates, McGee found himself alone on the sidewalk watching the truck grow smaller in the distance. He spent the next few hours exploring the antique booths, not looking for anything in particular, but buying several interesting woodworking tools. Later that afternoon there was a quick visit with some local friends and a stop at the store before he returned home. It wasn't all that late, but he found himself exhausted. Dinner was a simple bowl of soup before he locked up downstairs, hoping to get a better night's sleep than he had the night before.

 

He'd turned down Ziva's offer to wash the bedding the team had used and now he found himself picking up the pillow Gibbs had slept on, burying his face against the smooth cotton, taking in the scents so uniquely Gibbs. He set the pillow aside and loaded Tony and Ziva's bedding into the washer before taking the pillow and sheets from the sofa bed upstairs. Smelling the coffee and sawdust that he associated with the other man, he fell into a deep and undisturbed sleep, hugging the pillow close.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Much closer to DC, another member of the team was finding it hard to sleep. Gibbs wandered around his home, acutely aware of every car that drove down the street, even an occasional jet overhead. He wandered down to the basement, looking through his stockpile of wood, planning out some better furniture for the porch at McGee's house. Eventually satisfied, Gibbs went upstairs and stripped down to his boxers. As he tossed his clothes in the hamper, he spotted the towels he hadn't managed to wash yet. Picking one up, he remembered that night of passion. Forcing the memory back into the corner of his mind, Gibbs ignored the ache in his groin and retreated back to the sofa instead of facing the newest memories in the bedroom.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

Monday morning found Gibbs arriving at the Yard even earlier than usual after a restless weekend at home. He'd almost driven back out to Milford, catching himself with his keys in hand at one point before busying himself with with mundane chores around the house.

 

"So, what did you think of McGee's little retreat?" It was a rare event when Vance managed to startle Gibbs, and he couldn't quite hide his amusement.

 

"You knew about it already?"

 

Vance hitched his hip up on the corner of Gibbs' desk. "Jackie and I took him there after his last surgery. He really wanted to get away from DC while he was recovering and the doctors didn't want him driving that far that soon. Jackie enjoyed driving the Porsche out there for him and we both enjoyed the pizza joint he recommended."

 

"I bet." Gibbs had a slight smile on his face as he thought about it. "It's very peaceful out there, I can see why he likes it."

 

Needing to get his day started, Vance stood and turned to leave before turning back. "When McGee gets back this afternoon, you and he come up to my office. We need to discuss what security measures he's going to be taking when Patterson gets out this week."

 

"This week? Patterson's getting out this week?"

 

"He didn't tell you?"

 

Gibbs had a strange look on his face. "No, he didn't."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

"Good morning, Lizzie." Tim sidestepped the hand that was reaching for him as he took his coffee.

 

There was something different about the semi-regular customer and Lizzie studied him as she made change. "Didn't see you with the other agents when they were here."

 

"We were working different parts of the case." As he always did, Tim dropped all of his change into the tip jar before adding a few dollars to the collection for the graduating class' alcohol free celebration party.

 

Lizzie wasn't satisfied with the answer. "But you're one of us. You should have been in charge instead of Mr. Stern. Does he ever loosen up?"

 

The question had Tim flushing. "Sure he does, but not on the job. One of us had to do the research and that's my specialty."

 

She watched him leave with his drink, recognizing another man that was off the market.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Abby signed for the evidence as she peppered Tony and Ziva with questions. "So, you guys already rescued the victim and got a confession out of his kidnapper? Why didn't McGee come in with you?"

 

"McGee stayed to talk to Cathy Young's doctors this morning."

 

"He spent an extra three days at a motel to save a two hour drive? Fred from accounting won't be happy about that."

 

Ziva answered without thinking. "No, McGee stayed at his own house."

 

"His house?" Abby stilled and looked at both of them, spotting the glare Tony gave Ziva.

 

Ziva just shrugged. "It is no longer a secret, Tony. McGee has offered to host us all for a weekend this summer."

 

"McGee has a secret house that none of us knew about? He lied to us?"

 

Tony pointed a finger as he shook his head at Abby. "It wasn't lying, he wanted to keep it private. It's his place to go to get away from all of this when it gets to be too much. To... to get away from me when I hurt him."

 

The tone of Tony's voice more than his words caught Abby's attention. "Tony, what did you do?"

 

"I don't know." He spoke slowly as he thought it through, trying to remember each clue he'd gathered. "I caused something to happen to him, Abs. I don't know what it was, but it was bad. Bad enough that it put him in the hospital."

 

Tony remembered about the cat lady and dropped his chin down onto his chest. "Actually, I guess I've put him in the hospital a couple of times, but one time was bad enough that the team was almost broken up over it."

 

Abby crossed her arms as she stared at him. "How could you do something that bad and not know about it, Tony? You'd better figure it out."

 

He recognized the look in her eye. "No, I'm not and neither are you. Whatever happened, it's caused this need for privacy in McGee and we're not going to cross that line."

 

"But if you don't know what it was, you might do it again."

 

She'd hit on his greatest fear since the whole mess had started. "Don't say that, Abby. Don't even think it, okay?"

 

Not knowing what else to do, Abby threw her arms around him and gave him one of her famous hugs before she punched him in the arm.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Palmer had recognized the look and left to go clean the autopsy van without being asked and now Ducky was watching in amusement as Gibbs prowled around the room, randomly opening cadaver drawers and thumping on the stainless steel tables.

 

"I realize you have a reputation for using very few words, Jethro, but I'm afraid I need at least one or two to know what is going on in that head of yours. Three would be even better." Ducky hoped the friendly nudge would ease the situation, whatever it was.

 

"Did you know?"

 

Gibbs had spoken three words, Ducky had to give him that. "Did I know about what? I am afraid I'm going to still need more."

 

"Patterson." Gibbs looked at him, closely, watching for any flicker of recognition. "Patterson and McGee, ring any bells?"

 

"Patterson?" Ducky's eyes lost their focus for a moment as he concentrated on the name, thinking back over various cases and remembering an assassinated agent. "Agent Jack Patterson? That dear fellow who was killed to cover up what that mining company in Arizona was up to?"

 

"What? No, not that Patterson. He didn't tell you either? You're his doctor."

 

Now Ducky was totally lost. "He, who, Jethro? What is going on that's got you so worked up?"

 

Looking like a man on a mission, Gibbs turned on his heel, heading for the door. "Nope, we're done playing around. We're going to do it my way from now on. Thanks, Ducky."

 

Ducky watched him leave. "You're welcome. I think." Lost, baffled and now confused and curious, Ducky sat down at the computer to check for previous cases, using the name Patterson as a search point.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

After driving up to New Castle, it was quicker to drive down the Maryland side of the waterway to return to DC, which put McGee driving directly through Baltimore. A quick stop at Abby's favorite bakery meant that the first person he saw after arriving at the Yard that afternoon was Abby. He set the box down on her table with a flourish.

 

"I had to go through Baltimore, so here you go, Abs."

 

"You remembered?" She peeked in the box before throwing her arms around him. "You remembered!"

 

He kissed her cheek. "Of course I remembered, now don't eat them all at once." She didn't let go and he became worried. "Abby, you all right?"

 

Her eyes were huge when she finally pulled back. "Should I be the one asking that question, McGee?"

 

McGee stilled, then gave her a slightly strained smile. "I'm fine, Abs."

 

"Then why all the secrets? Why the secret house?" Even though she'd stepped back, she was still hanging onto his hands. "Why are you hiding from all your friends, Timmy?"

 

"When you go on a retreat with the nuns, do we tag along?"

 

She looked thoughtful, then shook her head. "Well, no, but I don't hide it either."

 

"And if everyone had known I had a vacation home out in the country, an easy walk to the beach and with deer walking through my side yard..."

 

Abby understood what he was trying to say. "We would have pestered you about going with you or borrowing it."

 

"Kinda defeats the purpose of private, doesn't it?"

 

She had to agree with that, but it didn't settle the bigger picture of what he was hiding as she watched him walk out of the lab.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

McGee's next stop was Autopsy to drop off a copy of the report on Cathy Young with Ducky who would be translating it for Gibbs if necessary. Ducky hadn't made the exact connection yet, but he knew whatever was going with Gibbs had something to do with McGee.

 

"Hello, Timothy, how was your weekend?

 

McGee was immediately suspicious. "It was fine, Ducky. Same as usual. Here's a copy of the report." He dropped it on Ducky's desk and quickly made his escape before he could be questioned further. Ducky waited until he was almost at the door.

 

"If you're having some difficulties, lad, I am always available to talk things through and I can certainly be discreet. Anything you tell me would be held in the strictest of confidences."

 

Looking much older than his thirty-two years, Tim slowly turned around. "If that were the case, Ducky, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

Tim was more than a little annoyed when he arrived in the bullpen and walked straight up to Gibbs' desk, dropping the report on the wooden surface. Gibbs looked up as he leaned forward, their heads almost touching. "So much for rule four, right?"

 

Gibbs didn't react to the anger, keeping his voice too low to be heard beyond them. "Superseded by rule eighteen and nobody knows details."

 

"Yet."

 

"He's getting out of prison this week. A fact you forgot to mention."

 

Tim shook his head. "It's my problem, Gibbs."

 

Gibbs had a lot to say on that subject, but he decided to let the Director have the first crack at him. Unfortunately, the man in question came down the stairs, putting on his coat.

 

Vance pointed at McGee. "I've been summoned to the Hill. You do not step foot out of this building until I get back."

 

The last thing Gibbs wanted was any kind of delay. "Leon..."

 

Vance understood, but sitting at the big desk meant dealing with the politics. "I should only be gone an hour, two at the most. Finish the paperwork on the Carter case so we can put that to bed and concentrate on this."

 

It was a strange hour and a half as Gibbs stared at McGee, Tony and Ziva watched Gibbs watching McGee and McGee ignored them all.

 

In the quiet, the ding of the elevator one floor up could be clearly heard and three heads swiveled around to see who arrived, the metal doors just barely visible from down in the bullpen. Tim had still not looked up when Vance stepped off the elevator, but Gibbs crossed over to his desk and grabbed him by the elbow, propelling him over to, and up, the stairs. Tony half stood, wanting to follow, but Gibbs just shook his head at him.

 

When it was just the two of them in the bullpen, Tony looked over at Ziva. "Any ideas? Gibbs has been giving Probie weird looks for days now."

 

"Not weird." Ziva thought for a moment. "More like a lion, ready to devour his prey."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Since Palmer had scooted out to make a phone call, Ducky took a tray full of samples up to Abby's lab, only to find her staring at her computer screen. "Abigail?"

 

"What did Tony do to McGee, Ducky?" She turned and threw her arms around him. Sitting on a stool, she didn't tower over him, so she buried her face against his shoulder. "Tony's scared to find out, but what if he does it again? I don't want Tim hurt but I don't want the team broken up, either."

 

"Tony?" Ducky sounded thoughtful and not totally surprised and Abby pulled back to look at him.

 

"Duck-man, what do you know?"

 

The older man looked thoughtful. "Honestly, my dear, I am not sure what I do know. All I do know is that it has Jethro rather disturbed and has something to do with young Timothy and a gentleman named Patterson."

 

"Patterson? Jack Patterson?"

 

"No, I did ask, and it has nothing to do with that poor, unfortunate man and I have been through every case since McGee joined the team. I can find nothing."

 

Now that she had a name, Abby was frantically typing and Ducky pulled up a chair to join her.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Vance left his door open, knowing that Gibbs and McGee would be arriving momentarily, possibly followed by DiNozzo and David. It was just the two, however, and Gibbs started talking the second he was through the door.

 

"I want a protection detail for McGee the second Patterson is out of prison and McGee is moving in with me tonight."

 

"No."

 

They were expecting him to object, but that this vehemently. Gibbs poked him in the chest. "This is not open to discussion."

 

"The hell it's not." Tim pushed the hand away and started pacing. "It's my life and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

 

"No one is suggesting otherwise." Vance cut in before Gibbs could say anything. "But you can't stay on guard 24-7. No one can. If you don't want to stay with Gibbs, what about one of the safe houses? You choose the agents you're comfortable with."

 

"For how long? I'm not going to live like that, hiding behind a bunch of guards in a hidden little apartment. We don't even know if he's going to try anything. I'm not the green rookie I was. If he comes after me, I'll be ready for him."

 

Gibbs finally lost it. "Damn it, why are you being so stubborn?"

 

"I learned from the best." McGee was breathing hard and turned to Vance. "If Patterson actually does something after he gets out, we'll deal with it, but I'm not going into hiding before anything happens, Sir." The sir was almost an afterthought as McGee headed for the door.

 

Gibbs growled and stormed out after him, catching McGee just as he was getting to the stairs and dragging him to the elevator. Vance had to laugh one he was alone. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he hadn't seen Gibbs that riled up since the last time his ex-wife was in the picture.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Past cases eliminated, Abby cast her net wider, looking for any Patterson that might have crossed paths with McGee at some point. A sealed file on a former security guard caught her eye. The investigation was classified, per the direct order of then Director Tom Morrow, but the court records were not. Only the victim's name was blacked out of the public records.

 

"Looking at the original charges, his victim must have been pretty badly hurt, Ducky." Abby chewed on her thumb, not wanting to think about the possibility that the unnamed victim was one of her best friends. Hoping for a rebuttal, she looked over her shoulder at Ducky.

 

Ducky was more talking to himself than to Abby. "Jethro assumed I knew because I am 'his' doctor."

 

She still didn't want to believe it. "McGee? But, Ducky, this was originally classified as a hate crime. That means the victim was attacked because of race or..."

 

"Or perceived sexual orientation." Ducky remembered the rumors back then. "Oh, Timothy."

 

Abby was staring at the dates of the original arrest and teared up. "I yelled at him for not going to the hospital to visit Tony, Ducky. I yelled at my best friend after he'd... he'd..."

 

"There, there, my dear. I'm sure McGee doesn't hold it against you." Ducky reached out and laid his hand over Abby's to stop her as she continued to open files. "I believe we've pried enough into his personal life."

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Abby stilled, but the last file she'd clicked opened anyway. Detailed medical records were protected, but this was a simple approval for a consultation. Unfortunately, Ducky recognized the name of the physician and couldn't hide his reaction. Abby saw him suck in a breath at the doctor's name and before she even thought about what she was doing, she'd pulled up his bio.

 

"Ducky?"

 

"I know, my dear."

 

"Ducky, this guy specializes in repairing genital injuries in soldiers. Why would he... oh, Timmy." She was silent for a moment. "Just because he's sweet and cuddly, why did people think McGee was gay when he joined the team?"

 

"Because Tony told them he was."

 

Abby and Ducky spun around to see Jimmy at the door, looking embarrassed at his outburst. He shrugged and blushed. "Sorry, I was wondering where Dr. Mallard went and then I heard Abby ask and I think I'm just going to go back and..."

 

"Oh, no you don't, Jimmy." Abby ran over and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the room. "You tell us everything you know.

 

Jimmy took one look at the two determined faces and spilled everything he'd heard about the joke Tony had played years ago.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Gibbs frog marched McGee into the elevator, slamming the emergency stop as soon as it had started to move. He crowded Tim into the corner, demanding answers. "Do you have a death wish, is that it? You want to fight it out with Patterson to prove something? How can I protect you if you won't let me near you?"

 

"I can't." Tim shoved Gibbs back to have enough room to breathe. "I can't, don't you get it? Every night, every damn night I go to bed remembering your hands on my body. Every morning, I wake up aching to have your cock buried in my ass. It's all I can do, not to throw myself across your desk and beg you to take me again, I can't stay in your house, in that bed, without making love to you again." He reached out and flipped the elevator back on. "I can't."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Tony looked up as Vance came down the stairs, briefcase and coat in hand. Usually the only time the Director used the stairs was to talk to Gibbs. "Sir, I thought the Boss..."

 

"Is using his office." Vance was hoping that meant Gibbs was talking some sense into the normally practical young man.

 

Before DiNozzo could question the Director, a Gothic bullet shot out of the back elevator, aimed directly at Tony. Ducky and Jimmy were at her heels trying to calm her down.

 

It was the arrival of McGee that stopped the confrontation from happening. They all watched as he stormed off the elevator, Gibbs several steps behind him. It didn't take long for Gibbs to catch him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

 

"Neither can I."

 

"What?" Tim sounded frustrated and exhausted.

 

"Neither can I."

 

"What?" This time he sounded hopeful.

 

Instead of repeating himself a third time, Gibbs went for a more practical approach, pulling him close and kissing him – hard. Tim froze for a split second before throwing his arms around Gibbs and returning the kiss full force. The only sound in the rest of the bullpen was that of a toothpick hitting the floor.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Vance thought that years of being an agent, a father and now a director of a national agency prepared him for anything, but he found himself speechless. McGee had shot out of the elevator, Gibbs hot on his heels, the argument that had started upstairs obviously still continuing. Vance was equally proud of the younger man for standing up for himself against his stubborn boss and curious exactly how Gibbs was going to handle this near insubordination. Gibbs' handling of it was both unique and effective and becoming hands on - extremely hands-on. Mentally shaking himself from his stupor, Vance gave a yell.

 

"Hey! Get a room, you two, and not one of mine."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Abby was furious, madder than she ever remembered, but before she could reach the object of her ire, McGee's arrival in the bullpen caught her attention. Gibbs was right behind him and they were arguing. As she watched, Gibbs pulled Tim close and kissed him. Abby stared in shock until Tim started kissing him back, then she smiled, squealing and clapping, as Gibbs' hands moved down to grip McGee's ass just as the Director shouted at them to get a room.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Flying out of the elevator, Tim was mortified that he'd let slip to Gibbs his deepest secret. That their one night together was now the center of his world. That he'd rather face a maniac who wants to chop him into little pieces than to face the loneliness of sleeping alone in the same house as Gibbs. All he could think about was putting as much distance between himself and the object of all his dreams as possible, to run and hide and lick his wounds.

 

So intent on escaping, he didn't register Gibbs' confession at first. The repeat of the confession gave him hope, but it wasn't until he felt the familiar lips crushing against his that he knew it was real.

 

It was not until Vance yelled and Abby gave a shrill shriek that the two men broke apart, but only slightly as they rested their forehead against each other. Gibbs spoke too softly for anyone other than Vance to hear. "Let me protect you, please. I can't stand by and risk something happening to you."

 

Tim pulled back far enough to look at Gibbs and he saw a warmth and love that took his breath away. Unable to speak, he bit his lip as he nodded.

 

Vance broke in softly. "I know you want to protect DiNozzo's feelings, but your safety has to be our top priority now, McGee. We can't hide this any longer."

 

"Damn it." Tim closed his eyes for a second before sighing and turning to Vance. "Don't let him do anything stupid."

 

"I won't."

 

Tim couldn't look at the rest of the team, suddenly afraid of their anger, their condemnation. Tony and Ziva hadn't moved yet, but Abby came closer, stopping only inches from Gibbs and McGee. She studied them both, then smiled. "Be happy and keep him safe, okay?"

 

Gibbs pulled Tim closer again as he gave Abby a serious nod. "With my last breath."

 

Everyone was silent as Gibbs and McGee retrieved their weapons and left on the elevator. Once the door closed on them, Abby spun around to face Tony, her earlier anger back on her face. She stomped over to him, pulling her rings off as she went. With a now bare hand, she slapped him across the face, hard.

 

Tony didn't react, but Vance caught her hand before she could hit him a second time. "You did some hacking."

 

Abby didn't fight Vance and immediately dropped her hand. "There's enough unclassified files to put it together if you know where to look."

 

"My office, all of you, now." Vance didn't acknowledge any of them until they were gathering around the conference table. Then he pointed out the chair next to him. "DiNozzo, sit."

 

Once they were seated - Ziva next to Tony, with Abby at Vance's other side, Ducky and Palmer next to her - Vance looked at Abby. "Tell me what you found." When she hesitated, Vance pushed. "All of it and how you found it."

 

Ducky spoke up before Abby could say anything. "I am afraid much of this is my fault, Director Vance. Jethro was quite agitated and worried about something when he came to see me. He asked me if I knew about Patterson and McGee. I asked him if was referring to Jack Patterson and he told me no, but that the situation would be handled his way from now on and that he was done messing around. I, unfortunately, let that information slip to Abigail."

 

Not wanting Ducky to fall on his sword for her, Abby cut in. "Tony had already told me that he'd done something to hurt McGee, but he didn't know what he'd done. Just that it had put McGee into the hospital. Tony was so afraid that he'd hurt him again, but he wasn't going to invade McGee's privacy."

 

"So you decided to invade it for him?"

 

"No, well, sort of." Abby squirmed in her chair as she confessed what had seemed like such a good idea at the time. "I thought if I could make sure Tony didn't accidentally make the same mistake again, it would be okay, that McGee was maybe overreacting and it was an easy fix."

 

"Judging from that swing you took at DiNozzo, you changed your mind. What did you discover?" Vance knew the truth was going to have to come out now, but he wanted to make sure that it was the truth and not some wild assumptions.

 

"The NCIS file was sealed by Director Morrow, but one of the security guards here was arrested, a Ted Patterson. The public court documents showed that he was arrested for a hate crime. The victim's name was blacked out, but Tony already knew that McGee had been hospitalized. I found the payment authorization for a private hospital and the timing fit." Abby had been staring at the tabletop, but she finally looked up at Vance, then at Tony, before returning her gaze to the table. "I didn't try to get into McGee's medical records, but one file that was available was a confirmation from HR for a consultation for a specialist and I looked up what kind of a surgeon he was."

 

"And?" When Abby didn't say anything, Tony slammed his hands down on the table, making her jump. "Damn it, what kind of doctor did Probie need because of me?"

 

Abby was still clutching the ring she'd taken off to slap Tony, but now she slowly put it back on as she turned her full attention to him. "He specializes in genital reconstruction, Tony. Most of his patients are Marines that have extensive blast injuries to the groin. Patterson was arrested for an attack on McGee that was classified as a hate crime. He attacked McGee after your little joke about McGee being gay went through the entire Yard. Put the pieces together, Tony."

 

Tony turned white and looked like he was going to bolt, but Vance grabbed his arm, pressing it down onto the table. "DiNozzo, stay here. Everyone else, back to your duties and no further discussions on the subject. I will call you back when it's time to continue this meeting. Is that understood?"

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Gibbs stopped the elevator and pulled Tim close, the younger man going into his arms willingly. They stood there for a few long moments before Gibbs brushed his lips across Tim's face and pulled back. "It's going to be all right, you'll see." Tim nodded, having full faith in Gibbs and they walked out of the the elevator side by side. They went straight to Gibbs' car, not separating until Tim was seated in the passenger seat. Only then did Gibbs move away to circle around to the driver's side door. Once the car was in gear and moving, he reached over to squeeze Tim's hand. "Abby's happy for us. The rest of them will be after they get over the shock." To his surprise, Tim started chuckling. "Tim?"

 

"Vance dropped his toothpick." His chuckles became louder. "We have flapped the unflappable." By now he was laughing.

 

The slightly hysterical tinge to the laughter worried Gibbs a little, but he was laughing now, too. "That we did, Tim, that we did."

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

While Tony stared off into space, Vance herded everyone else out of his office and informed Pamela that he wasn't to be disturbed. Then, knowing Team Gibbs, he locked his door for good measure before pulling out the sealed, hard copy file on the incident as it was known among the current and former directors.

 

Vance broke the seal and pulled out the original report. "Here, at this point, you might as well know it all."

 

Hesitantly, Tony took the offered pages and started to read. It could almost be a regular case except for the name of the victim and the name of the first suspect. He looked up at Vance in shock. "Gibbs was a suspect? Someone thought Gibbs was capable of this?"

 

"Several witnesses heard Gibbs yelling at McGee moments before he was attacked. Of course he was a suspect, but Morrow held off on arresting or even questioning him until the physical evidence was examined."

 

Tony was forcing himself to read through the case file as an investigator. "Moments? How long?"

 

Vance flipped through the pages and found the diagram of the crime scene. He pointed out the various spots as he explained. "Gibbs and McGee were standing here. McGee was still in the same spot when he was hit from behind. Patterson then dragged him around the corner of the dumpster to be hidden from view while he attempted to mutilate McGee. Gibbs went through the main gate after McGee was discovered."

 

Since the diagram had been drawn out before Gibbs had been cleared, the location of his car had been marked. "If the Boss had looked in his mirror or turned around..."

 

"McGee's injuries might not have been so bad and the fall-out would have been much different. Tom Morrow would not have been able to intimidate Gibbs into a cover-up like he was able to do with McGee."

 

Frustrated, Tony raked his fingers through his hair. "But why cover it up at all? Why all the secrets? Morrow barely tolerated me, he wouldn't have gone through all this to protect me."

 

"Nope, he was protecting himself." Vance waited and let Tony put the pieces together on his own. It didn't take long.

 

"He was already being vetted for the assistant directorship over at Homeland Security, right?"

 

"Morrow got the promotion because it looked like he ran a clean house here. Having one of his brand new agents beaten and almost castrated because of a rumor that he was gay – a rumor that his attacker believed because it came directly from the new man's training partner..."

 

"Damn it." Tony buried his head in his hands. "It was just a joke, a stupid, stupid joke. I never would have hurt my partner."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Gibbs wasn't one for fancy coffee, but he knew Tim liked them, so he went through the drive-thru and ordered Tim's favorite plus a plain black coffee for himself. Tim had been silent up to this point, but he leaned over and added to the order, knowing that the plain coffee at this chain was weaker than Gibbs liked to drink. "Change the plain black coffee to a Shot in the Dark, please, same size."

 

Tim waited until Gibbs took his first sip and gave an appreciative nod. "I thought you might like that."

 

"What exactly is this?" Gibbs took another sip before pulling out of the parking lot. It was as strong as he liked, but with a smokey, caramel undertone that gave it added depth.

 

"A Shot in the Dark is their brewed coffee with an added shot of espresso. For a large, it's a double shot."

 

"I'll have to remember that for the next time Fornell's in the mood for a fancy drink and drags me here. Thanks." The way Tim's face lit up at that simple thanks gave Gibbs a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Wanting nothing more than to take the younger man home and claim him, Gibbs knew they needed to talk first. He compromised by pulling into a park and tugging Tim closer. "All I could think about this weekend was going back out there, spending the weekend exploring the countryside..." He shrugged and confessed the truth. "Exploring every inch of you."

 

Tim ducked his head down. "This was the first weekend I was lonely out there. I... uh... I bought some antique woodworking tools, thought you might like them."

 

"Yeah? I started working on some furniture for the front porch – one of those Adirondack style chairs big enough for two."

 

"Perfect for morning coffee." Tim shared a smile with Gibbs. "We'll need a little side table to go with it."

 

"I think we can swing that." Gibbs' smile grew wider as future plans came easily.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Lonely in her lab, Abby crept back upstairs, a drink for Ziva in hand as an excuse for being there. With no Tony or Vance in sight, she pulled a chair up next to Ziva and plopped down. "Did you know about Gibbs and McGee? How long have they been together? Why didn't you tell me?"

 

It was only a long sip of CafPow that let Ziva get a word in edgewise. "That was a surprise for me as well, Abby."

 

"Really?" The confession made Abby feel a little better.

 

"Tony thought Gibbs was giving McGee strange looks over the weekend. I thought it was more like..." Ziva broke off, smiling as she thought about it.

 

Abby poked at her. "Like what?"

 

"Like a lion, ready to devour his prey."

 

Clapping her hands over her mouth, Abby tried to stop the giggle. "I guess you were right after all." The two women looked at each other and dissolved into helpless laughter.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Vance laid his hand on Tony's shoulder. "He's come to terms with what happened back then and he forgave you a long time ago."

 

"How? How could he forgive me for this?" Tony picked up one of the pictures and shook it at Vance. "That animal tried to bash his head in,then he damn near cut Tim's balls off – and it's my fault. It's all my fault." Tony was shouting by the end and dropped the photo to bury his face in his hands. "He's the best friend I've every had and all of this..."

 

Remembering his promise to McGee, Vance tried to cut the self-hatred off at the bud. "He's been planning on dealing with Patterson on his own to protect you. What does that tell you?"

 

"That he's too soft-hearted for his own good. I get why Morrow didn't can me, but what about Director Shepard? Hell, why haven't you?"

 

Recognizing the need for blunt honesty, Vance settled back in his chair, his fingers steepled under his chin. "I didn't know about any of this until McGee last surgery while he was down in Cybercrimes and you were assigned as an Agent Afloat. The first time I read that file, I saw red. I was more than ready to send out a chopper to bring you back just so I could can you in person."

 

Tony asked again. "Why didn't you?"

 

"In case you hadn't noticed, when McGee digs his heels in, he can be just as stubborn as Gibbs. He fought tooth and nail to keep you here and to get your team back together when the hunt for the mole was finished."

 

The other man didn't look convinced and Vance stood, pointing at him. "Stay right here; I've got something you need to see."

 

Sighing, Tony slumped down in his seat and watched as Vance stood up. There was a large closet off of the main office. Director Shepard had used it as a dressing room, but when Vance took over, it had been converted back to storage. He heard the clicks of tumblers as Vance unlocked whatever was inside. While he waited, Tony looked at the pictures of McGee after the attack. He felt sick as he tried to remember what about his plan he'd ever thought was funny.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

"What are those?" Tony hesitated before reached out and taking the stack of books Vance was holding out to him. They were the same composition notebooks he'd hated in school, but worn and dog-eared as if someone had spent a great deal of time writing in each of them.

 

Vance didn't release his grip as he explained. "You wanted to know how McGee could forgive what happened to him, how he could forgive you for the part you played in it."

 

"Yeah?" Tony instantly let go, suspicious of what he was being handed.

 

"While you were aboard the Reagan, McGee went through the final attempt at reconstructive surgery. When that failed, I required him to see a therapist – make sure his head was on straight before I'd allow him back out in the field with or without you. Part of his therapy was keeping a journal as he sorted out his feelings and came to terms with what happened."

 

"Should you be telling me this?"

 

Vance thought the question was a step in the right direction as he laid the books on the table and sat back down. "Why do you think I have these? He wrote his journal as a series of letters. To you, mostly, a few to Patterson and to Director Morrow. He gave them to me to hold for just this event."

 

"You mean if I ever found out?" Tony hesitantly reached out, but didn't quite touch the journals.

 

"Exactly." Vance pushed them over the rest of the way. "Take your time and start at the beginning. I'll warn you, the first couple are pretty rough. He had a lot of anger and hurt to work through."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

As they pulled into the driveway, Gibbs could tell that Tim was getting worked up about something and he hustled them into the house so they could face it in private. As soon as the door was closed behind them, he reached out and cupped Tim's face. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

 

"When this is over, Vance is going to separate us, isn't he?"

 

"Nobody is taking you away from me." Gibbs pulled him close for a kiss. By the time they broke apart, both men were panting and Gibbs had his hands under Tim's shirt.

 

He walked Tim back a few steps until his back was pressing against the wall. "Not Vance, not Patterson, not anybody. No one is taking you from me." Gibbs had Tim's shirt unbuttoned and was rubbing his thumbs over his nipples, smiling as Tim wrapped a leg around him, pulling him even closer.

 

Wanting more skin, Gibbs shifted them enough to slide McGee's coat and shirt off his shoulders, letting them drop onto the ground. Tim was tugging at Gibbs' shirt, so Gibbs tossed his coat to the side and raised his arms as his shirt was removed.

 

As soon as the fabric cleared Gibbs' face, Tim was kissing him again, bare chests pressed together and groins rubbing against thighs. Growling, Gibbs yanked the zipper down as he worked the button on Tim's slacks. Finally getting them loose, he shoved his hands down to cup Tim's ass, reveling in the feel of naked skin.

 

Tim pushed him far enough back to release Gibbs' pants and then when they came back together, they were cock to cock in Tim's hand. "Need you now."

 

"Lube?" Gibbs was looking around desperately and spotted Tim's backpack where it had been dropped by the door. "Tell me you've got hand lotion in that thing."

 

"Left side pocket." Tim was already reaching for his wallet for the condom he always kept there.

 

Gibbs scooped up the backpack, finding the lotion quickly. He realized they were visible to anyone walking up to the house, so he steered Tim around the corner, out of view. Both men were hampered by the pants around their knees, their holsters weighing them down, but it added to the thrill. He turned and pushed Tim, and Tim quickly braced himself against the wall and spread his legs.

 

"Fuck me, Jethro. I need you inside me."

 

"Shit." Gibbs leaned his forehead against Tim's back as he took a few deep breaths. "You keep that up and I won't last long enough to take you."

 

Tim slipped the unwrapped condom into his hand. "Yes, you will, just do it."

 

Gibbs quickly rolled it in place as he worked Tim's ass with his other hand, a lotion coated finger sliding inside. He flexed and turned it before withdrawing to add a second.

 

"I'm not made of glass, take me."

 

"Almost, almost..." Needing it almost as much as Tim, Gibbs lined up and pushed in slowly. Tim hissed, but pushed back, wanting the burn to ground him, to make it real.

 

The tight heat almost made Gibbs come on the spot and he froze, panting, until he had it back under control. "You ready?"

 

"Oh, yeah." Tim turned his head to capture Gibbs' lips and they leisurely kissed, letting it build in intensity. "Take me, Jethro."

 

Before he moved, Gibbs trailed his fingers up Tim's body and then down his arms to interlace with Tim's fingers against the wall. They kissed again and Gibbs began slowly moving, picking up speed as Tim thrust back against him. It was too good to last for long and when he felt his balls start to tighten up, Gibbs tried to change his angle. A howl from Tim told him he'd been successful and he started slamming harder, Tim urging him on. At the last moment, Gibbs moved one hand down to grasp Tim's shaft and it only took a couple of good pumps to pull him over the edge with Gibbs.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Vance held the coffee cup in DiNozzo's line of sight to get his attention. "Here, take a break. You don't need to get through all of this in one sitting."

 

He wasn't really in the mood for coffee, but Tony took the offered cup out of habit, not realizing until he took his first sip how dry his throat had become. "Why is Patterson getting out this soon? Didn't Probie testify at his parole hearing?"

 

"Patterson served his complete sentence." When Tony looked up in shock, Vance continued. "Morrow brokered a sweet deal for him to keep it quiet. The ink was dry on the plea bargain before McGee was out of the hospital."

 

Tony thought about it, shaking his head. "So there isn't even the threat of a parole violation to keep Patterson in line? Has he made any threats toward McGee?"

 

"Claims that McGee ruined his life, that they have 'unfinished business.' Enough to worry the prison staff, but not enough to do anything about it. McGee has the option of getting a protection order, but I get the feeling that's not going to happen."

 

"Part of McGee wants the confrontation with Patterson – for what he took from him."

 

Vance didn't want to agree, but deep down, it made sense. "You might be right."

 

Not knowing the long-term damage the attack had caused, Tony thought about what they'd seen in the bullpen earlier. "Is that why he's with Gibbs, because he can't function as a man? My God, did I turn him gay?"

 

Almost choking on his own cup of coffee, Vance shook his head. He was uncomfortable enough having DiNozzo read the details of McGee's struggle to regain his ability to achieve an erection – both physically and emotionally. He really didn't want to actually discuss it. "I don't know what to say about him and Gibbs. I sure didn't see that one coming. As for the rest, keep reading and remember, there's been at least several women in his life since then, right?"

 

Tony was still bothered by the fact that he was reading such an intimately personal journal, but a note in the margin caught his attention.

 

 

 

Tony,

I hope we're both old and gray before

you have to read this. If not, then there's

a real reason you're holding this and I'm

counting on you to read all of it and

NOT do something stupid. I'm counting

on you. ~ Tim.

 

 

"I hear you, Buddy." Tony took a deep breath and started reading again.

 

Vance couldn't quite hear what Tony had whispered, but he seemed more settled and determined to read, so Vance backed off, feeling the need to check with the rest of the team.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Ted Patterson paced in his cell, waiting for the next morning to come, along with his release papers. His hatred of gays had only grown in prison, but he'd found one good use for any man he could overpower. He palmed his groin as he thought about the one man that had caused all his problems and what a turn-on his screams of pain would be.

 

His cellmate closed his eyes and prayed for tomorrow to come quickly. Danny Prentice thought it would be cool to steal a car to impress the local gang, but after six months in this hellhole with Patterson, he'd learned differently. Most of Patterson's cellmates only lasted a few months with him before the guards took pity on them, but Prentice had made the mistake of spitting in the face of his guard the first day and it was only Patterson's own release that was saving him.

 

Every night when Patterson raped him, he heard the hatred and loathing in the other man's voice as he snarled out a name. He didn't know who this McGee was, but he pitied him more than he could ever say.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far behind in posting. Sorry about that.

 

 

Jimmy stood when Vance entered Autopsy, expecting to be sent out to clean the van, but the Director didn't send him out of the room. "Dr. Mallard, if I might, I'd like to have a moment of your time. Mr. Palmer, you might as well stay since you saw what happened earlier upstairs."

 

"By earlier, I assume you mean the discovery of the relationship between Jethro and Timothy? I will admit that did catch me a bit off-guard."

 

"Is Gibbs going to be able to handle Patterson getting out of prison?"

 

"You mean, how will he react?" Ducky bit back a smile as he thought about the kiss they'd all witnessed in the bullpen. "For Jethro Gibbs to lose control like we saw, it must be something he feels very passionately about."

 

Jimmy giggled before he could stop himself. Turning red, he tried to explain himself. "I'm sorry, but that was a lot of passion we were seeing up there... I'm going to shut up now."

 

"That would be an excellent idea, Mr. Palmer." Ducky didn't let his smile escape until Jimmy had scurried off to find something less embarrassing to work on. Only then did he turn back to Vance. "In all the years that I've known Jethro, and that includes two of his marriages, I've never seen him so honest with his feelings. If Patterson is a serious threat to Timothy, I'm afraid that he will react as a worried lover and not as a trained agent. The question then becomes, exactly how real is this threat?"

 

"Actually, Dr. Mallard, I'd like for you to do a psychological assessment of the man for me. Read through his files, tell me exactly what kind of threat we're up against."

 

"Of course, Director, I'll get started right away."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Catching his breath, Gibbs tenderly kissed Tim's shoulder as he pulled back. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

 

They tugged up their pants, Gibbs grabbing his shirt to wipe the wall. Tim looked slightly embarrassed as he looked around, but Gibbs just led him up the stairs, leaving the rest of their clothes behind.

 

In the bedroom, clothes were completely shed and Gibbs took a good look. "Beautiful and all mine." He led Tim to the bed and laid him down, the younger man trembling as calloused hands ran up his legs.

 

"Jethro?"

 

Gibbs settled between Tim's legs and instead of answering, he lifted Tim's knees up and rolled his legs out. Once Tim was fully exposed, Gibbs reverently kissed each and every scar, gently lifting and moving his penis and scrotal sack to examine every inch. Once he was done, Gibbs laid next to him and drew Tim into his arms.

 

"Tell me, tell me all of it."

 

The words came haltingly at first, before the dam was breached and the memories tumbled out faster. Not of the attack so much, but of after. The pain and the shame and the lonely hours in the hospital. The first reconstructive surgery to give him enough blood flow to achieve an erection. The humiliation of being handed a Viagra to have strangers in medical garb test his body's ability to react. The further repairs before full success on that front was achieved. Then came the additional attempts to repair the scar tissue that blocked his sperm from ever leaving his testicles And finally came the complicated microsurgery that tried to piece together one functioning Vas Deferens from the two scarred ones, the last hope – at least until advances in medicine caught up with the needs.

 

Rubbing his cheek against Gibbs' chest, Tim next told of his emotional struggles. How angry and hurt he'd been. Then came the support he'd received from DiNozzo after the Benedict shooting. How he'd stood up to Tony when Gibbs went to Mexico and McGee had been DiNozzo's senior agent, gaining respect from the other man. The grief they'd shared at the loss of Paula Cassidy's team. The respect he'd earned while Ziva was gone and it had been just the two of them. How facing his own insecurities had helped him understand Tony and his.

 

Gibbs knew that Tim's was a gentle soul and as they talked through the night he learned the path he'd walked as he'd come to terms with what he'd lost and DiNozzo's part in it. Gibbs wasn't ready to fully forgive DiNozzo, himself. Not until he saw how Tony was going to treat him now that he knew, but he understood how Tim was able to do so.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Another cup of coffee in front of his face drew Tony from his thoughts and he realized that it was light outside. He took several swallows of the hot brew, needing the jolt of caffeine.

 

"You read all night?" Vance had offered his sofa before he'd left last night, but the folded blanket hadn't been disturbed.

 

Tony rubbed at his gritty eyes as he stretched and straightened his back. "Yeah. Seeing all these years through his eyes was really... it..."

 

"Opened your eyes?"

 

Nodding, Tony leaned forward and rested his chin on his folded hands. "It did. I can remember days that it seemed like he was mad at me for no reason, but those would be days he got bad news from his doctor or had a rough therapy session. It all makes sense now, even Gibbs' reaction with the pizza kid the other day."

 

When Vance gave him a questioning look, Tony shrugged, voicing his own sadness at what his actions had caused. "Of all of us, McGee's the one I could really see with kids. Always figured he'd have these really smart kids that would keep him on his toes and we'd all laugh about it. Isn't there anything they can do to help him?"

 

"Not yet." Vance shook his head sadly. "His doctors are up to date on all the research and advances being made, but the technology isn't there yet. There's one possible option where the sperm is surgically extracted from the body and the mother undergoes in vetro fertilization but both he and the potential mother would have to undergo probably multiple surgical procedure, the success rate is pretty low and it's not covered by medical insurance."

 

"But he was attacked because of the job... because of me."

 

"The Agency has absorbed all of his other medical expenses, but that option is too expensive to be part of our discretionary spending budget. I wouldn't argue against an official settlement, but that would require a record of what it was for and why."

 

"Which means a public record of what happened to him and why it happened."

 

Vance could hear the guilt creeping back into his voice. "Go home, DiNozzo, and get some rest for a few hours." He could see the objection in Tony's face and raised his hand. "You're not going to get added to McGee's protection detail until I know that you're rested and functioning one hundred percent, so go home."

 

"Yeah, okay." Tony stood and handed the journals back to Vance, who locked them back up before following Tony down to the bullpen.

 

Ziva was just sitting down at her desk when they arrived. Not giving her a chance to say anything to DiNozzo, Vance spoke first. "Patterson is being released today, McGee's protection detail starts this morning."

 

Tony felt a surge of fear for his friend. He'd thought they had more time. "Sir..."

 

"No, DiNozzo. Go home and get some rest. Think about how you're going to cope with all of this." Vance stood and waited while Tony gathered his things and walked to the elevator, not speaking again until the metal doors closed. "Agent David, are you going to be able to be objective in light of what you saw yesterday?"

 

"Of course, Director Vance." She'd spent much of the evening trying to determine how she'd missed the relationship and finally decided it didn't matter. "No one deserves a second chance at happiness more than Gibbs, and after what happened to him, I am glad McGee is finding happiness as well."

 

Vance was pleased that one possible crisis was averted. "Patterson is getting out of prison today. If you're comfortable being on protection duty while they're practically on their honeymoon, then take Dorneget with you and get over to Gibbs' place."

 

Ziva stood and gathered her weapons. "Perfectly comfortable, sir."

 

"Good." Vance thought of one more thing as she was almost to the elevator. "Give them as much privacy as possible, but keep them safe."

 

"Understood." Ziva pressed the button to call the elevator and turned back to smile at Vance. "And I will leave it to you to explain to Abby why there will be no pictures."

 

By the time her words registered with Vance, he was alone in the bullpen. "Wait a minute, how'd I get stuck with the hard job?"

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Tony wasn't sure if it was an accident or his subconscious giving him a nudge, but he pressed the button for the sub-basement and not for the lobby. After being delivered to his new destination, he paced in the hallway for at least ten minutes before he worked up the nerve to walk into the lab.

 

"Wondered how long you were going to stomp around out there." Even though she acknowledged him, Abby wouldn't look up at Tony as he stood behind her.

 

"Abs..."

 

"Was she worth it, Tony?"

 

He frowned in confusion. "Who?"

 

Abby finally turned to glare at him. "Whatever woman you were so hot to hook up with. Whatever woman you thought was worth throwing Timmy to the wolves over."

 

"It wasn't any one woman, Abby." Tony tried to explain his actions all those years ago, cringing at how lame it sounded in the light of reality. "I was afraid he was going to attract more women than I was. I was stupid and childish and jealous and what it cost him is going to haunt me for the rest of my life."

 

Tearing up, she slapped his chest. "He got hurt."

 

"I know."

 

Another slap. "He was alone."

 

"I know."

 

"No, you don't." Another slap, but there was not strength behind it as she gave into the tears. "You don't."

 

"Tell me." It might have been a previously unrealized masochistic streak, but Tony needed to hear all of it.

 

"I yelled at him, Tony. I said awful things to my best friend because he wasn't helping you. I told him he wasn't worthy of being your friend, that I wasn't sure if I'd still call him a friend. I was so mean to him, Tony, and he had to take it, he just had to take it. I wouldn't really even talk to him until after Kate was killed." Tears running down her face, she looked up at Tony. "Don't you get it? I was so busy taking your side, I never saw how badly he had to have been hurting."

 

"He's forgiven you, Abby." When she started to shake her head, he pushed. "He's forgiven me, Abs. If he can do that... Listen, I spent all night reading his journal. He asked Vance to give it to me to understand what he'd been through. He's never been mad at you, Abs. If anything, he feels guilty for lying to you all these years."

 

"They didn't give him a choice, Tony."

 

"Yeah, I know." Tony gingerly tugged Abby closer, but she went willingly and wrapped her arms around him."It sucks – almost as much as what Patterson did to him. If I could go back in time and change it, I would, but all I can do now is to be a real friend to him and to do everything I can to protect him from Patterson. So, can you forgive me, Abby?"

 

She leaned back to give him a long, careful look. "If you hurt him again..."

 

"You'll let Gibbs kill me and then make all the evidence disappear. Counting on it, Abs. I'm counting on everybody to remind me when I get too close to that edge. Keep me on the straight and narrow, okay?" Tony held up one finger. "Pinky promise?"

 

Abby held up her corresponding little finger, but she didn't move it closer. "What about Gibbs being with McGee? Are you going to be able to handle that?"

 

"As long as it's what McGee really wants, then I'm okay with it"

 

She thought it was an odd way to put it, but she hooked her finger around his before giving him a hug.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

The guard watched as Ted Patterson signed for his personal effects. "Don't do anything stupid, Patterson. You've served your sentence, you've got a chance to start clean."

 

The muscular man didn't say anything, just grunted as he swung his pack up onto his shoulder and walked out of prison. There was no one to pick him up so he started walking to the bus that would take him into town.

 

Once the day's releases were done, the guards gathered to check the odds on what they laughingly called the parolee pool – their bets on which recent release would make it in the outside world and who'd end up back inside before the first six months was up. Patterson's odds were evenly split between being killed in the commission of a crime and being rearrested. Only one newbie had put his money on Patterson keeping his nose clean, and he'd only risked a buck. If he won, he'd be the richest winner in the history of the prison pool, but he wasn't making plans for his winnings just yet.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

"Mmm, good morning." Gibbs kissed Tim's shoulder and tightened his arms around the other man.

 

Tim gave a sleepy smile and snuggled back closer before his eyes flew open. "We're late."

 

"No we're not. I sent a text to Vance already." Gibbs enjoyed the feeling of Tim's ass pressed against him, already bringing him to half-hardness and his hands started exploring Tim's body. "Are you sore from last night?"

 

There was a bit of an ache, but it wasn't bad. "I can feel it, like a little reminder that I belong to you now."

 

Gibbs had a soft smile on his face. "That goes both ways, you know. Whenever you want it."

 

It took a few seconds for McGee to process what was being offered and he looked over his shoulder at Gibbs before rolling to comfortably face him. "You're saying that you'd..."

 

"Bottom? Yeah, I never would in a casual relationship, but I think we're past that, aren't we?"

 

Tim's entire face lit up. "Yeah, yeah we are." He started exploring Gibbs' chest with his fingertips.

 

"I know you'd never bottomed before that night, but have you..." His question was cut off by lips exploring his, not that he was complaining.

 

"You're the only man I've ever been with, Jethro." Another kiss. "The only man I will ever be with." Another, more lingering kiss. "The only man I'll ever want."

 

"I like the sound of that."

 

Tim looked happy, but hesitant. "I think I want to learn more first and then spend an entire weekend at the cottage making love to you."

 

Gibbs smiled at Tim's words. He was looking forward to Tim taking him, but right now, with Patterson such a threat, the truth was that he was feeling possessive and dominant. "Yeah? An entire weekend? Do I get a break to have some pizza?"

 

Tim had manged to ooze onto him and was now straddling his hips. "They deliver, so I don't even have to let you out of bed."

 

"Yeah?" Gibbs was liking this preview of dominant Tim.

 

"Oh, yeah. Keep you in the middle of that big bed and hand feed you all weekend. Maybe let you up so we can try out the claw foot tub together and definitely make love out on the balcony as the sun comes up." Tim bent down and they slowly kissed, only to freeze when they heard a sound downstairs.

 

Instantly on alert, Tim rolled off and they both grabbed boxers and guns before creeping out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

"Umm, Agent David, shouldn't we have called first?" Dorneget nervously followed Ziva up the porch steps. When she stopped to open the door, he stepped on the back of her heel.

 

"Do that again, Dorneget and you will learn about Mossad training techniques first hand. Do you understand?"

 

Her hissed tone had scared him almost as much as her words. "Yes, ma'am."

 

Once inside, Ziva was immediately concerned when she saw the scattered clothes before realizing what it really meant. She was smiling as the two men came down the stairs, guns drawn.

 

It wasn't until Dorneget bent down to examine one of the jackets and saw the hastily wiped and now dried fluid on the wall that he put it together. When he looked up and saw bare legs coming down the stairs, he immediately covered his eyes. "I'm not looking. I'm not looking."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Gibbs eased down the stairs, gun in hand and ready. Tim was tucked in behind him, his own gun at the ready. Since McGee was left handed, they fit together perfectly as they crept down to assess the threat. Gibbs grinned as he lowered his weapon. "Ya might want to start knocking, Ziva."

 

"I'm not looking. I'm not looking." Ziva might not be embarrassed by walking in on them, but Dorneget was bright red behind the hands that were covering his face.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but the effect was lost on the green agent. "Just how are you planning on protecting us then, Dorneget – sonar?"

 

The hands dropped, but the eyes were still screwed shut. "Will that work, Agent Gibbs?"

 

Ziva recognized the request on Gibbs' face and promptly head-slapped Dorneget.

 

"Ow!"

 

"Thank you, Ziva."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Ducky shook the offered hand. "Thank you for seeing me, Warden. I've been asked to do a threat assessment on one of your recently released inmates, Theodore Patterson. He was released this morning, I believe."

 

Warden Taylor didn't even have to pull up a file. "He'll re-offend, no question about it. If anything, he's more dangerous now than he was at the time of his incarceration." Taylor sat down, waving his hand at the other chair for Ducky. "Unfortunately, his sessions with the prison psychologist are sealed, but I can let you read his general prison records, his discipline records and talk to his last cellmate. I'm pretty sure you'll come to the same conclusion."

 

Having earlier heard why Ducky was there, Taylor's secretary had the files already pulled and brought them in immediately when the Warden made his request. Ducky started with the listing of disciplinary actions taken against Patterson, including several moves to solitary confinement after sexually assaulting fellow inmates. "Why was he never charged for these additional attacks?"

 

"You've never worked much with the prison system have you, Dr. Mallard? To get a prosecutor willing to spend the time and energy trying to convict someone who's already in prison – well, anything short of a murder charge, the chances are about the same as getting one of the other prisoners to risk being labeled a snitch by testifying."

 

"I see." He really didn't, but Ducky was used to working with a team that stopped at nothing to get justice. "I would like copies of these and to speak to his cellmate, then."

 

"Of course." Taylor leaned forward for the intercom on his desk to set it in motion.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Tony parked his car and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. An Agency sedan was in the driveway behind Gibbs' car, probably driven by Ziva. He wondered who she was partnered with and if they were willing to risk their life to protect his team.

 

One more deep breath and he was walking up the steps. Ziva met him at the door, her hand on the butt of her SIG Sauer. "What are you doing here? Director Vance told you to go home and get some sleep."

 

"Yeah, well, I can't sleep until I've talked to McGee, cleared the air, you know?" Tony shrugged, not knowing how to better explain it before he went up the stairs. In the upper hallway, a closet door swung open and a gun was pointed at DiNozzo. He froze, then rolled his eyes as he saw who it was.

 

"A closet, Dorney? Really?"

 

Dorneget stuttered and stammered, turning red until Tony snapped his fingers and pointed down the stairs. "Go."

 

"Yeah, umm... okay, I'll just – hey, be sure you knock, cause – well, they – you know..."

 

"I got it, Dorneget." One last deep breath and Tony reached for the door as Dorneget retreated downstairs.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Gibbs had been tracking Tony's progress through the house. He'd considered pulling on a pair of pants and meeting him at the bedroom door, but decided to wait and see what Tony's reactions would be. He and Tim were spooned together, Tim's warm body nestled against his chest, so Gibbs tucked the bedding around them a little better and waited for the knock, calling out softly when it happened.

 

"Get in here, DiNozzo."

 

Tony took a few steps into the room and stopped. He'd never spent much time considering Gibbs in bed with someone, but he never thought that Gibbs would be the kind to cuddle. Wrapped up in Gibbs' arms, Tim reached out and patted the bed for Tony to sit down. "Did Vance give you the journals?"

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Tony stared at his hands. "Yeah, spent all night reading them. Even after reading all of them, I can't believe I was that stupid. I put a damn target on your back, McGee."

 

"Yeah, you did." Tim didn't pull any punches, knowing that Tony wouldn't appreciate it. "Was that the plan?"

 

"What? No, God, no. It was still a damn stupid thing to do."

 

"Yeah, it was." Tim watched him closely as he carefully chose his words. "A lot of people probably would have said that I had the right to be angry for the rest of my life, but what I learned in therapy is that when you hold onto the anger, it consumes you. It takes up all the space that could be filled with the good things in life. I had to decide if our friendship was worth the effort of working through all this and I thought it was. Now that you know, you have to make the same decision. Is our friendship worth forgiving yourself?

 

When McGee put it like that, there was only one answer Tony could give. "Yeah, it it, but it's hard. I think about what you went through and what you've lost." As he talked, it became apparent that he'd even forgotten Gibbs was in the room with he and McGee. "You've already lost so much because of me and I don't want you to feel like you have to settle. You know – just because you can't get a woman pregnant shouldn't mean that you give up on the whole having sex thing."

 

It took Tim a second to figure out what Tony was referring to. "You mean penetrating."

 

Having made the same conclusion, Gibbs squeezed his arm tighter around Tim's waist as he spoke for the first time since ordering Tony into the bedroom. "Who says he's strictly a bottom?"

 

Tony froze, then looked past McGee to Gibbs, then back at Tim's smiling face before rubbing his own forehead. "Okay, I think you just broke my head." He chuckled and shook his head. "That is one image I'm not sure I'm ready for."

 

The relief and shared laugh broke through the wall of stress and fear that had kept Tony awake and he yawned as he started to sink down. "I'm sorry, Tim."

 

"I know, Tony."

 

"You were so green. I could have taught you by example. Instead, I made you the butt of my jokes and told myself that I was toughening you up. I'm sorry." He'd been tilting more and more and the moment his head hit the bed, he was dead to the world.

 

Tim smiled at his sleeping friend and tried to reach the blanket they'd kicked off during the night. Gibbs sighed and sat up enough to grab it, pulling it up and over Tony, remembering the time when Shannon talked him into going out in a downpour to rescue a half dead kitten in the neighbor's tree. "There, happy?"

 

"He needs your forgiveness, too, Jethro. Are you ready for that?"

 

Gibbs thought about the odd situation they found themselves in as he watched Tony burrow down on the other side of the bed. "I'm getting there, Tim. I'm getting there." They both noticed how Tony seemed to relax even more at those words, even in his sleep.

 

Laying back down, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tim again, nuzzling and rubbing his nose against the back of Tim's neck. "But you're the one that's going to change his litter box."

 

"What?" Tim raised up enough to look over his shoulder at Gibbs, but the bright blue eyes were closed. Deciding that ignorance was bliss at that moment, Tim laid his own head back down and closed his eyes.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

Pamela let Ducky into Vance's office and he quietly took a seat while Vance finished his phone call with Ziva. There was no mistaking the annoyance on Vance's face as he set the phone down. "Agent David has been checking in. DiNozzo is there, asleep."

 

"Good."

 

"I sent him home. That did not mean go pester Gibbs and McGee."

 

Ducky shook his head, a slight smile on his face. "Director, this is the first time Tony has had to truly face the results of one of his inappropriate pranks. Of course he needed to go and see Timothy, to see his forgiveness directly, before he could hope to rest. Everyone has always assumed that McGee was the naive one of the pair, but it is Anthony that has always been blissfully unaware of the problems his ill-spoken words could cause. This has most certainly been an eye-opening experience for him."

 

Vance would have never used the words 'DiNozzo' and 'naive' in the same sentence, but Ducky's comments made a twisted sort of sense. "I need your honest opinion, Doctor. Can DiNozzo wrap his head around this, or is he going to get suffocated by his own guilt?"

 

Pursing his lips, Ducky thought about it for a moment. "I believe the fact that he went to Jethro's home instead of hitting a bar someplace is a very good start."

 

Satisfied, at least for now, Vance became even more serious. "What did you learn about Patterson? Are we correct in believing he'll go after McGee?"

 

"I'm afraid he is even more of a threat to Timothy than we originally thought, Director Vance. Patterson has become a sexual predator, and he calls his victims 'McGee' as he forces himself onto them. I believe he's been practicing, preparing for when he finally has a chance to get his hands on his ultimate target."

 

"McGee?"

 

"Yes. Prisoners fantasize – daydream, if you will – about what they will do once they get out of prison. For some it might be seeing family, reconnecting with a loved one. Some long for something as simple as the freedom of a walk down the street. Patterson's fantasy is how he is going to rape and brutalize young Timothy. I have absolutely no doubt that he will not rest until he's fulfilled that fantasy or died trying."

 

"Wonderful." Despite his words, Vance looked grim as he wondered how this new realization would impact the team.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

"Hey, man, it's good to see you." Putting on his best grin, Patterson thumped the back of his old friend and work mate.

 

Kevin Sharp was much more reserved. "Teddy, it's been a while. How are you?" He looked around at the place Patterson had asked to meet. It was a dive and the drinks were already flowing. "Breakfast is on me, so let's go someplace a little nicer."

 

"Nah, I like it here. Besides, do you know how long it's been since I've had a drink?" Patterson walked through the door and after a moment, Sharp sighed and followed him.

 

Patterson ignored the breakfast menu and went immediately for the bourbon, straight up. Trying to keep the other man halfway sober, Sharp ordered him a fried egg sandwich when he placed his own order. By the time the waitress had poured the coffee, Patterson was pounding his empty glass on the table top. "Keep 'em coming, sweetheart."

 

"So, Ted, what are your plans, now that you're a free man?" Kevin nudged the coffee a little closer, hoping Patterson would take the hint.

 

Patterson tossed back his new drink, relishing the burn in his throat.

 

"Oh, I don't know. Thought about applying to get my old job back." When Sharp started choking on his coffee, Patterson laughed and slapped him on the back. "Hey, just kidding. Might be fun to see their reaction, though. So, has McGee come out of the closet yet?"

 

Sharp froze and Patterson laughed. "Don't tell me it's true. I knew that little geek was offering it up."

 

"Leave it alone, Ted. He's with Gibbs now and Gibbs will just as soon kill you as look at you. Not only that, they've got a protection detail just waiting for you to do something stupid. You're free finally, Teddy. Get away from here, start over someplace that's never heard of McGee or NCIS or about any of this."

 

Patterson stared out the window as a plan formed in his mind. Sharp's truck was sitting in the parking lot, an oversized monster with a brush guard on the front. "Yeah, well, I'd like that, but they turned me loose with nothing but pocket change and the clothes on my back. Takes money for a bus ticket across country." He waited for Sharp to take the bait.

 

As soon as he heard 'across the country', Sharp saw an easy way out for all of them. A couple of hundred dollars and he could get Patterson far away and out of his hair for good. "Tell you what, I'll buy you the bus ticket and give you some cash to get back on your feet some place new. How's that? You don't even have to worry about paying me back for it."

 

"Appreciate it, Kevin. You've been a good friend." It was all Patterson could do to keep from grinning as he followed Sharp out the door. Cash and a vehicle was exactly what he needed.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

"Should we wake him?"

 

Gibbs looked past Tim's shoulder to see Tony still dead to the world on the other side of the bed. "Nah, let him sleep." The two men crawled out of the bed on the far side, both smiling as Tony immediately spread out to cover the entire bed. Tim found his slacks on the floor and Jethro pulled out two pairs of boxers before finding a shirt that Tim could wear. Clothes in hand, they crept into the bathroom to get ready for the day. This time the shower was just for getting clean, even though they enjoyed washing each other.

 

"You ready for today?"

 

Tim paused as he was drying his hair. "Do you mean worrying about Patterson or dealing with everyone else?"

 

"Patterson is not coming near you." Gibbs stepped in back of him, running his lips up Tim's neck as he paused. "Everyone else will just have to deal."

 

They dressed in silence, Tim carefully straightening Jethro's collar and smoothing his shirt down while Jethro tenderly kissed Tim's chest before buttoning his shirt and tucking it in. When they returned to the bedroom for their weapons, Tony had not moved at all. With Gibbs' approval, Tim wrote a note and left it on the pillow for Tony before the two men gathered their weapons and left the room.

 

Ziva beamed at them as they came down the stairs. "Good morning, would you like me to fix you some breakfast? Something high in protein, perhaps?" Dorneget turned red at her suggestion and Gibbs smirked.

 

"Let's grab something on the way." It rarely happened, but Gibbs locked the door behind them as they left.

 

Gibbs hated to be driven anywhere, but he didn't comment when Ziva expected them to ride in the sedan, as it was one more set of eyes watching for Patterson instead of concentrating on the road. The fact that he could have Tim leaning against him was a nice perk also.

 

Once they were seated, Tim realized how hungry he was. After ordering the lumberjack special with a side of pancakes, he looked up to see Ziva and Dorneget staring at him. "Hey, I haven't had anything to eat since lunch on the road yesterday."

 

Ziva looked rather pleased with that piece of knowledge, while Ned turned red again – a near normal color for him since the start of this assignment – and covered his ears. "I so did not need to know that." His embarrassment didn't lessen when Gibbs ordered the twelve ounce steak, rare, and asked if oysters were on the menu.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Patterson wiped his hands on his pant legs as he watched the body of Kevin Sharp roll down into the ditch. "Sorry, pal, but I can't just forget about it. I've waited too long for this." Smiling to himself, he climbed up into the tall cab and fired up the truck, enjoying the rumble of the powerful engine.

 

 

 


End file.
